Silence
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: They found her crying in the boys showers. She hasn't said a word since. 3 years later she's back. Can someone make her speak? IMPORTANT NOTICE UP
1. What happened here?

A/n: They found her crying. But she won't say why.

Chapter one: the day the laughter stopped.

The hot water hit her body mercilessly. She was thankful for it. It was damn near scalding, but she was past caring. She wanted it to burn. She wanted it to hurt. She was sat curled up under the stream of water, her bare back against the cold tile wall. Her neatly piled clothes now lay scattered around, as soaked as she was. She didn't care. She lay her head on her knees and shook slightly.

Chase and Logan walked in.  
"Someone's had fun." Chase murmered, indicating at the girls clothes laid haphazardly on the floor of the boys locker room. Logan snickered as they walked past the stalls, it wasn't uncommon for boys to bring girls into the shower with them. Usually the cheerleaders. Then they saw her. Trembling in a ball. Curled up under the pressure of the water jet, completely undressed and crying. Neither recognised her at first. Logan approached her slightly frightened. She didn't look up. She didn't appear to have noticed him. He turned off the water. That got her attention. She looked up but said nothing.

"Dana..." He asked uncertainly. She burst into tears again. Instantly Logan knew something was very very wrong. Dana had never once cried, not infront of him. Now the fourteen year old was sat naked, shaking, and obviously terrified. He threw his towel over her to make her decent. She seemed marginally thankful. She stopped crying, but didn't speak. Chase stood looking shocked.  
"Is she ok?" Logan shook his head.

They walked her down the corridor, and into their room. Chase dug out some clothes for her. She dried and dressed herself in their ensuite, then came in without a word. Logan sat beside her but when he tried to touch her she flinched away. Her hair was soaking, and dripped down the back of her shirt, making her shiver. Logan could see somethig was missing from her eyes. Her twinkle was missing. Her spark that always said: BACK OFF I'M DANA CRUZ was gone. He reached for the towel and towelled her hair dry. She didn't protest.

"What happened?" Chase asked gingerly. She shook her head, but said nothing. Logan shook his head at Chase, indicating that they shouldn't ask questions. Seeing the bruise blossoming on her cheek he figured what had happened already. She'd been beaten up. And he knew who by aswell.  
"Dana, s'ok." Logan promised her. He draped one arm around her and was slightly surprised when he got blood on his sleeve.  
"Dude, what's wrong?"  
"She's bleeding." It wasn't a bad cut or anything, it had clotted and started to heal over already, her hair was matted with blood.  
"Should we get the nurse." Dana shook her head so violently she fell off the bed. Logan looked a little alarmed.  
"Want me to get Katie beaten up for you?" He asked.

Katie and Dana had been at war since Dana made the soccer team. She was a tough girl and the two were always scrabbling over something. This time though, Katie appeared to have gone way overboard. Dana smiled vaguely. She gave a half laugh and shook her head gently. Logan figured she was plotting revenge. He surveyed her gently. The more he looked at her the rougher she looked. Large bruises had blossomed on her arms and that was the only part of her really exposed by the T-shirt. He suspected she may have worse injuries below.

"You gonna do it yourself?" He asked. Dana gave an absent shrug. She stood up. "You gonna be ok Dana?" Dana nodded but said nothing. Her spark still wasn't there. Events still replaying in her head, she left the room without a goodbye. She tried not to cry. She had always been a strong girl. How had she not been able to hold her own back there? She was disgusted with herself. She should've hit back.

For over a week Dana didn't speak. Not a word. They had no way of knowing if she was ok. Logan and Chase seemed to have made a silent pact not to tell the others about what had happened. She looked scarily sick. Her spark had gone and her face seemed hollow. Logan tried to comfort her by holding her hand. She'd give a vague thoughtful smile before letting go and moving. Another week after the shower incident, Dana spoke. Not vocally. Not like any normal person. She tacked a note to her dorm room door, and dragged her suitcase out of the front gates.

'_Hey guys,  
I'm leaving PCA. No questions asked. Cell Phone number changed, don't call.Love you all,  
Dana Cruz._'

Logan was devastated. How had he not been able to see this was on her mind? He should've asked her. He should've continued to pry. Chase was slightly shocked but not surprised. He had reason to believe Katie may have been gloating, and Dana was a proud girl. She wouldn't take an ego dent from anyone. Zoey figured there had been a death in her family, and that had been perhaps why she didn't want to speak to anyone for the past two weeks. They were all wrong.

A/n: Short chapter. Sorry. But hey it is 6am! Review please.


	2. It wasn't Katie

A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter 2: It wasn't Katie...

3 years. A LOT can happen in three years. An awful lot. People can be born. People can die. People can be born and then die. Friends drift part, or grow closer. New friends can be made. People can change entirely, whether that means their looks, their personality or their outlook on life. A twenty something new mom may three years ago have been partying down at her local carefree, now she is laden with responsiblities. A baby may have taken his first steps. A young man may have gotten a girlfriend for the first time in his life. All these change peoples perspectives. Ok, now that the little philosophy lesson's over, I hope the point has been made that a lot can happen in three years.

In the three years between 14 and 17, the lives of the kids at PCA had changed a little, nothing drastically life altering. Zoey and Chase had dated for a while but after it had all gone disastrously wrong, and followinga major fall out when they were 16, the two had agreed to remain friends. Although Zoey still quite fancied Chase, and Chase still doted on Zoey, the two never acted on it, they dated other people and it was well and truly buried. Michael had dated many different girls at PCA and his outlook on life had changed very little. Nicole's outlook had not changed at all and her two main focuses in life were 1) Boys 2) Clothes.

The biggest change in the lives of the PCA gang was Zoey and Nicole's new roomate. Lola Camacho had ben upon arrival at PCA, a drama queen. And to a lesser extent she still was. She still prided herself on perfection and beauty, and was a sworn actress, but she no longer flaunted it. She no longer tried to trick her friends by spur of the moment skits. The gang still hung together mostly. Logan and Katie would vanish for hours on end, Chase flitted on and off of dates never entirely satisfied, Zoey and Lola would roll their eyes half heartedly as Nicole eyed the latest male on the playground, Michael prefered to hang out watching the girls basketball team. Yet when it came right down to it they all mattered more to each other than the opposite sex.

There were days however, when the boys were a little preoccupied with girls to pay attention to their friends. So today, a hot and sticky Wednesday afternoon when most of the gang were 17, it was no surprise when all four male pairs of eyes wandered to the new girl. Tan with short dark brown hair, a short skirt and a pretty tight tank top. Given the weather the attire was normal. Katie smacked Logan on the side of his head to which he gave a dull:  
"Ouch what was... oh yeah..." temporarily having forgotten he had a girlfriend. Zoey smacked Dustin on the side of his head to which he swore loudly. At 15 he still hated his big sister bossing him around. Chase and Michael however were free to stare. The girl noticed and gave a small smile, which behind her large dark sunglasses made her look sexy in a mysterious manner. She sauntered over to the table.  
"She's coming over here," Michael whispered.  
"Dude, I can see that, be cool." Chase nervously tried to flatten his hair, which was a pretty stupid reaction, given the vast quantity he had. She stopped as she reached the table and removed her sunglasses, her smile almost seeming to be a smirk. She had deep brown eyes and the smirk made Logan shiver.

"HOLY MOTH..." He started, standing up to survey her, making sure he wasn't mistaken. She turned to him her smirk a smile and hugged him. he wrapped his arms around her. "God how much did we miss you." He breathed into her hair. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him tight. Katie was NOT best pleased.  
"Excuse me!" She said irately. He pulled back and held her at arms length.  
"What happened to you!" He said staring her up and down. She had NOT been that hot.  
"Hello, introduction please!" Chase was kind of mad that Logan had a girlfriend and got the hot girl. Zoey blushed furiously, trying not to be jealous of her ex's sudden interest in the new girl. She turned to face the table and they got their first proper look at a girl they hadn't seen for three years.  
"Dana Cruz!" Michael said in shock.

Dana nodded and smiled. Nicole screamed and jumped on her friend. Dana span around with her in her arms slightly ataken back.  
"I missed you I missed you I missed you! Did you miss us we so missed you! Zoey didn't we miss her!" Dana grinned broadly. Nicole hadn't changed a bit. She put her friend down and sat at the table.  
"So where've you been D?" Michael asked. Dana bit her lip shyly. Logan looked at her and Katie got a little jealous, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him deeply into a french kiss. Dana smirked and winked at Zoey indicating the 'Get a load of those two'. Logan pushed Katie off him gently. He leaned across and nibbled her ear.  
"Later babe I promise kay." He whispered. She pouted cutely. He wrapped one arm around her waist and she cuddled into him.  
"So what've you been up to? We haven't heard from you in ages!" Zoey said trying to distract attention from the fact Katie was sliding her hand up her boyfriends thigh. Dana smiled politely, wondering who would be the smartest.

"Dana, hello earth to Dana. Miss Cruz we have issues here." Chase waved his hand infront of her eyes. She batted it away angrily.  
"Dana?" Dustin asked curiously. Then it was Logan who spoke.  
"Say your name Cruz." He said bluntly. Dana smiled sadly knowing he understood. He let go of Katie and hugged Dana tightly. "Since... then?" She nodded gravely.  
"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked cluelessly.  
"Remember, her last few days at school Dana stopped talking?" Logan explained. "If I understand correctly... she hasn't spoken since?" He looked at her checking his story. She nodded.  
"Oh my god... three years and no talking I could never do that oh my god could you imagine me being quiet for that long?" There was a collective  
"Yes!" From the table and Nicole pouted. Dana broke the hug and shrugged. Logan turned on Katie angrily.

"What!" She asked curiously.  
"You! You and your stupid thugs! You don't care who the hell you hurt do you?" He growled. Katie looked shocked and slightly scared.  
"Logan I..."  
"You see what you do!" He continued. Dana placed her hand on his shoulder. "You shush. Katie I knew you were a bitch but THIS is what happens."  
"Logan that was a LONG time ago!" Katie cried, tears in her eyes.  
"And the shower thing... that was WAY outta line!" Logan had always hated that, but without Dana to back him up, had never been able to follow it up. He quite liked Katie, she had changed a lot. Her outlook on life becoming a little more feminine and a little less 'hit-em-up'  
"What shower thing!" Katie demanded. Dana smacked Logan on the side of his head her eyes livid. He didn't need words to know what was on her mind. She was mad at him. VERY mad.  
"Dana I'm only..." She shook her head and looked at Katie. Katie burst into tears and ran off. Dana continued to shake her head at Logan. "Ok ok! I'll let you fight your own battles but she is so dumped." Dana smacked him. "And will you stop doing that?"

Chase pulled out his excercise book and a fountain pen. He handed them to her. She scrawled a note onto the top sheet.  
'_Katie has nothing to do with this you moron. Go after her_' Logan was slightly shocked.  
"In the shower that day..." Dana shook her head. Logan winced. Katie was gonna be mad. He disappeared in the direction his girlfriend had fled.  
"What are they talking about... in the shower?" Zoey asked curiously. Dana had disappeared at 14, far too early to be doing things in showers with Logan and Katie. Dana shrugged cluelessly. She shot Chase a look that spoke with no words.  
_'Tell them and you die'_

Logan and Katie made up. She forgave him but Logan didn't raise the issue of the shower incident. He lay on her bed with her, she had fallen asleep cuddled into his arms, after a lot of tears and a kiss better. A million thoughts ran through his mind. If Dana really hadn't been attacked by Katie that day, then what had happened? His memory of that day was a bit of a blur. It was way back3 years ago... Chase had been there though. He wondered vaguely if Chase remembered anymore than he did. Katie stirred in her sleep and her rubbed the back of her shirt gently.  
"Go to sleep K." He whispered.  
"I'm not sleepy." She whispered tiredly. He smiled and stroked her hair.  
"S'ok, you can sleep." She sat up wide awake. He looked at her amusedly. "What?"  
"I had a weird dream." She said eventually.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah I'm... I'll be fine." She lay back down and kissed his neck gently. He rubbed her back distractedly. Who else had it in for his bossy, mouthy, 14 year old friend? Well... the whole school.

"Logan... are you mad at me?" She simpered.  
"No. I shouldn't have yelled." He sighed. "Didn't have all the facts." She nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Well, don't do it again."  
"I won't." He promised her. She kissed him again slightly deeper then hopped off the bed.  
"I gotta go see someone."  
"But..."  
"No buts. We can make out later. Love ya, ciao." With that and a flick of blonde hair she was gone.

Meanwhile Dana was settling into her new dorm room. It was in the newer building, with the ensuite bathrooms. She slipped out of her tank top and skirt, disgarded her underwear and stepped into the shower. She closed her eyes and cried. Things at PCA would be very tough from now on, and she hoped she was strong enough to deal with them.

A/n: Another short chapter. Sorry guys.


	3. Fleeing the suspect

A/n: Hey. This chapters dedicated to CMG who's been waiting for it :D

Chapter 3:

Language is one of the most precious things to mankind. It's how most people communicate and how civilisation functions as we know it. However, the fact that she couldn't speak did not affect Dana's communication. In her first few days back it became apparent she was a LOT like she used to be. When she didn't like what someone said she smacked them on the side of their head, not enough to hurt but enough to tell them off, she hugged people. Her body lanuage spoke more to them then most of her words ever had and shehad a uniqueway of making you read her eyes. The eyes Logan could still see lacked the lust for life.

"You like her, huh?" Chase asked softly in Phys Ed as Dana reached the top of the rope. She thumped the air victioriously and slid down.  
"Dude!" Logan argued. "I have a girlfriend." But he didn't take his eyes from Dana, now sat laughing on the mat. Lola and Zoey hoisted her under the arms and pulled her up.  
"Ever wonder..." Chase started.  
"All the time." he sighed. Katie started up the rope.  
"She's scared." Chase's eyes were still on Dana. Logan watched her. She was happy enough, laughing with Zoey, Lola, and Nicole, yet he entirely understood what Chase meant by Dana being scared. Her body lanuage gave her away, if someone tapped her on the shoulder she jumped and her eyes would occasionally shoot around her surroundings if she was in a new room. Something at PCA set Dana at unease.

"Did you see me!" Katie said bounding over. "I got to the top stupid rope." She scoled at it then flung her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him deeply. He dipped her gently.  
"Yeah." He lied. "I saw." He straightened her up. "The gang and I are going for Pizza, want some?"  
"You're kidding me. Melted cheese and I'm there!" he slid his arm around her waist, and walked her down to PCA Pizza, walking behind Zoey and Nicole who were having a little gossip.  
"He's so gorgeous though!"  
"Yeah but I hear he kisses like a vacuum cleaner." Zoey said wrinkling her nose.  
"Clayton?" Katie asked with a knowing grin.  
"Yeah how'd you know?" Nicole asked curiously.  
"We used to date." Logan protectively held her closer. She smiled slightly. Nicole squealed.  
"So..."  
"He's an ok kisser. Doesn't understand how to use his tongue though." She sighed and shook her head. Dana rolled her eyes at the talk.

"Gossip Vultures aren't they?" Logan asked her. She seemed surprised he was talking to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes again. He understood her.  
"Am not." Katie pouted. "I just prefer to correctly inform my friends." Dana flicked her finger from Katie to Logan and then back toKatieand gave him a quizzical look.  
"Uh... about 3 months." Logan said straightly. Dana smiled andcocked her eyebrow. "None of your business!" He said, shocked that she had implied it.Katie looked at him in awe.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Well, I backtracked to when we started dating which was on..."  
"No, I mean... y'know." She lowered her voice. "understand her?"  
"Oh uh... I dunno," He shrugged. "it's not hard. She asked if we'd done... 'it'" Katie rolled her eyes and everyone entered the shop.

Everyone ordered apart from Dana who politely shook her head when the waiter asked her.  
"Whatta ya want Dana?" Chase asked her. She shook her head again. "Not hungry?" He laughed and turned away but Logan understood. He handed her a ten dollar bill and she blushed and handed it back.  
"C'mon Cruz. On me." Katie gave a huff. "Hey I always pay for your stuff." he said playfully punching her shoulder. He gave Dana the cash and blushing she ordered, giving him a hug as a thanks.

* * *

Chase sat down slightlyannoyed. He'd just given his oral report and been given a failing grade. He and Dana had a free period, where as everyone else had Math. Dana rubbed one of his shoulders gently. This he understood, she was reassuring them.  
"Stupid teachers." he scowled. She smiled. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "Talk to me." He breathed. "Tell me what happened." Dana's eyes lost focus and she stared at the wall behind him, she rocked very gently back and forth and he knew he'd done wrong in asking her. She sat back still not paying attention. 

"Dana?" He asked. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I.." She shook her head and then lay it on his shoulder. He draped one arm around her. "I know you're scared. I know you were hurt. What happened?" As expected, Dana said nothing, but from her body language, althought he couldn't clearly see her face, he knew she was crying. He rubbed her back gently. She nuzzled her head into his chest. He couldn't understand how she looked so strong yet felt this bad. For a long time he said nothing. Then she straightened up and looked him in the eye firmly. She was trying to say something but Chase didn't understand. There was no pen or paper around and he knew he'd never get her to open up like this again. She took his hand very lightly and traced circles on his palm. He looked curious. She scowled and darted forward kissing him rather roughly on the lips then she pulled back, trying to see if he could make sense of it.

"I don't get it." he apologised. She sighed, stood up and left. He stared after her sadly. How could someone shake her this bad?

* * *

Logan picked Katie up and spun her. She laughed sweetly.  
"Ok, put me down." She said her eyes alight. She pulled him close and he kissed her gently. The dance was nearly over but it had been fun.  
"Hey Zo... can I uh... have this dance?" Chase asked softly.  
"As friends right?"  
"Uh sure. Yeah, as friends." He said quickly. Zoey smiled at her ex boyfriend lightly, he took her by the hand and pulled her up, leading her to the dance floor. Nicole spotted Clayton and hurried off to him. Quinn smiled very gently atMark. He sighed and put down his Salami.Dana looked at Lola and sighed. Then, the violet haired girlgrinned. She grabbed Dana's hand.  
"Dance with me!" She said wildly. Dana laughed and did as she was told. Lola span her and the two were having a blast. But both silently agreed when the slow songs came on it was too awkward, even for the Live Wires of the group. Dana handed Lola over to a group of exceptionally cute boys. Her eyes widened and she mouthed 'Awesome' to Dana as she disappeared. She sat in a chair against the wall. Logan looked at her sadly. He watched her swill her punch around her cup, staring into it. 

"Katie, can I dance with Dana?" he asked eventually. She looked a little confused. "She looks really down." Katie gave a hesitant nod.  
"If you stay with me tonight." She pleaded. He smiled and nodded at her. Logan and Katie had shared a room several nights and many wondered if they had done 'the deed' as was so oft put by Zoey. He leaned down and kissed her reassuringly.  
"Of course."

He approached Dana. Her eyes had raised from her cup but were not focussed on him. Instead her gaze was on Nicole and her dance partner. Her eyes were narrowed beyond slits and her hand was on her stomach.  
"hey..." Logan said. her attention snapped to him, she looked around for Katie. "Oh uh, I asked her for a break, you wanna dance." She knitted her eyebrows. "Relax, she says it's ok." She smiled gently and placed her cup on the chair. He took her hand and lightly lifted her, bowing and kissing her hand. She swatted him playfully.

It was a slow song, and Logan was thankful. It meant her got to be closer to her. Since she hadn't spoken, it was sometimes hard to understand what was running through her head, but by hugging her he felt it. he could feel when she was hurting or when she was happy, but right now she felt scared but protected. He wrapped his arms around her slightly tighter and he could feel her fear ebbing away. She lay her head in the crook of his neck and gave a gentle sigh.  
"I like the dress." He said generically. She smiled and pulled back giving a small twirl. Then she scowled looking down and placing one hand on her stomach. "Are you kidding me! You're really skinny." He said pulling her back. She gave a small giggle. "Never thought you'd be a weight watcher Cruz." She shrugged. He dipped her back gently and she smiled but when she came back up she was nearly in tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She was trying to wrestle from his grip. He forced her into submission and she clutched onto him tightly. She seemed terrified. "Shh, shh, it's ok." He rubbed her back. "Calm down." After a few moments she seemed to be relaxing. He stroked her hair. When he felt she was truly calm he held her at arm's length. He didn't say anything. Nether did she. She pulled out of his grasp and fled the hall. Katie who had been approaching them looked puzzled.  
"What was that about?"  
"No idea." He admitted.

Zoey watched her friend run. Chase watched Zoey. Lola glanced over her guy's shoulder and stared in puzzlement as dana left. Nicole broke away from Clayton's rather wet liplock and gasped as Dana ran off. Mark looked up from his Salami and his girlfriend in time to see her short brown hair flip around the doorway.None of them understood. One person in the room did.

A/n: Hehehehehe


	4. Broken silence

A/n: Hehe. I'm sure I left you guessing. Everyone GO VISIT MY FORUM. THE LINK'S ON MY PROFILE PAGE. Friday 27th (tonight) we're hosting a chat and there'll be a few cast members in attendance. So don't miss it.

Chapter 4:

Logan made to go after her but Katie grabbed his wrist and gave him her sad eyes.  
"Logan..." She whispered. He nodded in understanding. However scared Dana was, she was his friend, Katie was his girlfriend, and he wasn't allowed to pick her over Katie.

* * *

Nights were hardest for Dana because when she was alone she relived it. Every second of her life for the past three years flashed by and each one cut like a knife. Sometimes she couldn't sleep. And tonight, with the refresher in her mind, was one of those nights. She stood up and paced repeatedly around her room. She kicked things angrily and punched things wincing at the pain shooting through her knuckles. Eventually, she gave up on hoping to sleep and grabbing her gown she went into the yard. Nobody was about at this hour, apart from the odd couple, stealing a few intimate hours before dawn, behind the bike sheds. 

Sitting down on a bench she allowed her bare feet to rake through the gravel gently. She lay her head against the wall, remembered it being slammed against the pipes and winced. The cut on the back of her head had scarred slightly, the same cut that had once bled on Logan's sleeve. She sniffled in the stifling heat, remembering the scalding water. After a million different memories over the past few years, Dana drifted into an uneasy sleep. Waking up at 7am and having to hurry back before being seen.

* * *

Katie woke up in Logan's arms. She kissed him gently.  
"Rise and shine sleepy."  
"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled tearing his eyelids apart. Then he realised."Hey! It's the weekend."  
"Yeah but you promised Chase you'd help him with... something. I dunno he came earlier and said." Logan nodded. He knew what Chase was talking about, without even having to ask. He sighed and raised his hand to Katie's cheek.  
"Ok, ok. I give." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her hands snaked around the back of his neck.  
"Wanna make out?" She asked coyly, he shook his head.  
"Not now K."  
"Please?" She mumbled trying to pull him back to kiss him.  
"No." He snapped pulling out of his girlfriend's vice grip. She was a strong girl and he would not have liked to be in a fight with her. Pulling on appropriate daywear over his sleeping clothes, he left without a goodbye. 

Chase was in the dorm room they shared with Michael, but Michael was nowhere to be seen.  
"So..."  
"She just freaked last night. I didn't do anything." Logan confessed. "She was fine and then she sorta froze and became hysterical!"  
"I know. I saw. She tried to tell me something the other day... and I didn't understand. I think..." he sighed. "I think whoever hit her. Hit her harder than we thought."  
"Like broken bones?" Logan questioned, not remembering Dana wearing a cast.  
"No, you dimwit. I mean like knife violence or something. Her face gets so... scared." Logan nodded.  
"I guess..." He sighed. "We'll have to ask her." Chase nodded. The two silently walked the familiar halls of Pacific Coast Academy, usually seeming so warm and friendly. However, today they seemed cold, the sea air escaping in through the window and toying with their hair seemed bitter, and the salty taste in the air stung their eyes.

They knocked, and when she didn't answer they tried the door. She was laid on the bed, with her phone clutched in her hand safely.  
"Dana?" Chase cautiously approached the bed.  
"Is she conscious?" Logan asked worriedly, seeing the deadened look in her eyes he worried she'd committed suicide. But at his words Dana's head turned to them and her eyebrows furrowed. She hopped off her bed and smacked their heads together. "OUCH!" Logan cried. "We did knock!" he protested."You didn't answer!" She scowled.

"Dana last night... you went all weird. What happened?" Chase asked. She hissed at him.  
"Dana... please. We want to help." Dana suddenly clamped her hands over her ears and began making noises. They weren't speech, more like an indecisive 'I'm not listening' growl at the base of her throat. Logan knew he had to take one option or the other. He grabbed her wrists and forced them away from her head. "Dana! Stop it!" For a moment she looked scared of him. Where as his voice was strong his eyes were soft and his grip was not too tight.Then she smiled and nodded. She understood he was her friend and he wasn't trying to harm her. She relaxed a bit then sat cross legged on her bed. The boys knew she was ready to explain, Chase locked the door for her privacy, and they both took places beside her.

"Ok, from the top." Chase said. "That day... in the showers..." Dana took a deep breath,and looked at them apprehensively. Logan nodded.  
"Course we will." he looked at Chase. "She wants us to keep it between us." Chase gave a sigh and a nod. Dana shifted uncomfortably. She took Logan's hand uncertainly. He allowed her to, she drew it very lightly to her neck, closed her eyes and lead it down. Trailing his fingers along her bare skin, dragging them slowly over her shirt.She paused when she reached her breasts, wincing slightly, then moved further down, her stomach, her abdomen, thewaistband of her jeans,until he got the message. He gasped.  
"What?" Chase asked uncertainly. In his opinion it looked like Dana was coming onto him. Dana's eyes were filled with tears and she nodded at Logan.  
"She... she was raped." Logan whispered. Hearing that word Dana bit her lip nodded and cuddled into Logan's shoulder, staining his shirt with tears.  
"Dana you... you have to tell us..." Chase said eventually. "Who?" Dana suddenly became withdrawn again. She shook her head violently, sending her hair flying everywhere, wet tears tore down her face. She bounded up from the bed and yanked open the door. She pointed out into the hall and both boys knew they'd overstayed their welcomes. They reluctantly stood up.

Chase walked out first but Logan lingered. He said nothing, just cupped his hand over her cheek and lightly stroked her tears with his thumb. She nodded. Even he didn't need the words to say it. If she needed him he was there for her. She gave him a quick hug before pushing him out.

* * *

"How could someone do that to her!" Logan cried, thumping his bedroom wall. Chase shook his head sadly.  
"Logan we can't do anything. Without a name we'd never get a conviction." He sighed.  
"Even if she named him she'd never stand up in court. I wanna hurt him. I wanna rip his throat out..." He punched the wall again this time flaking the paint.  
"Killing him wouldn't do any good. Granted it'd make us feel better... but there's something else..."  
"What? What else?" Logan questioned hopefully, rubbing his hand where the wall had hit him. "When we wanted to name her attacker she went all quiet,"  
"Wait you... you think he's still at PCA?" Logan breathed. Chase nodded gravely.  
"Could be anyone. Student, Faculty, or outsider."  
"I guess you're right." Logan chewed his lip, then without warning he punched the wall again, this time wincing at the dull crack he heard. He suspected a broken bone at the least. Tears stung the back of he eyes and he tasted blood where he was biting his lip. Someone had broken Dana and he didn't like it. 

At lunch she sat with them though, cheery as was normal for her. She niggled at Nicole for not eating with her hands (In all fairness, it was a hamburger, you don't use a knife and fork for that) and she smiled politely when Zoey told a joke. Logan kept looking into her though and it made both Katie and Dana uncomfortable. Katie nuzzled into his neck, trying her hardest not to cry. Logan slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, but didn't take his eyes from Dana. In the end Dana frowned and flicked a slice of pickleat him. He scowled. She smiled innocently. Katie stood up angrily and stormed off making Dana sigh heftily. She knew there was no use in following and apologising, because Katie would never understand her.  
"She ok?" Questioned Chase.  
"She'll be fine." Zoey said. She was tired from last night, having only consumed a few drinks she was surprised to wake with a headache. Dana's cell phone rang. She picked up but said nothing and everyone was confused.

"How do they understand you over the phone?" Nicole queried. Dana smiled and hit a few keys.  
"She's got one of those for the hearing impaired. That talks."  
"Cool!" Nicole squeaked. Dana shushed her silently and attempted to continue her conversation. Logan and Chase saw her face pale. She slammed the phone down and hung up. She stared at it for a moment scowling then copied Katie and took off. Logan and Chase were worried. Chase made to go after her but Zoey caused a disturbance by fainting.  
"That girl cannot hold drink at all how much did you give her?"  
"ME!" Chase protested. "I used to date her. I know everything about her. Like number 1) Never give her alcohol." He sighed and bent down helping her up. "Number two she's an amazing kisser." he added.  
"Biased, you've kissed like two girls in your life." Nicole said rolling her eyes.  
"Three." Chase snapped.  
"Wait, Zoey, Trisha and..."  
"Dana." He shrugged.  
"She any good?" Logan asked curiously. Chase sighed and shook his head remembering the other day when Dana had kissed him.  
"No. She kisses like a vacuum cleaner."

Logan felt a pang in his stomach. When Chase had mentioned kissing Dana he had suddenly become exceptionally jealous. Chase sat Zoey on his lap, leaning her back against his chest. He leaned over her annd grabbed his bottled water, splashing a little over her face. She shiverred.  
"S'cold." She murmered.  
"It's supposed to be." Chase told her. "Shh." She shiverred again. "Guys I don't think she's hungover I think she's ill."  
"Huh?"  
"Feel her." Chase's arms were against her stomach and she was burning. "She's got a fever."  
"Oh Zo we're sorry." Lola said biting her lip. Chase rocked Zoey gently and continued to splash water on her face. She lay back so her head was against his shoulder looking up at him.  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
"Welcome." She kissed his neck lightly as a proper thank you and allowed him to continue.

* * *

"You didn't do it right!" Screamed the girl. "I wanted her gone!"  
"Oh yeah!" He drawled. "Coz it's really my fault the girl came back!"  
"Yeah well... do it over again and this time, DON'T screw up." She snapped. The boy sighed.  
"If I didn't love you so much I'd have killed you by now." She nodded in agreement, standing on tiptoe.  
"When did you get so tall?" She asked, standing tall on her red stilletto heels. She slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Just get her out of here." He nodded.

* * *

Dana slipped off her clothes and climbed into the showers. The girls communal changing rooms always bugged her, but she came after hours when everyone was asleep. Hearing the door crack she jumped. She leaned her head around the shower door. Seeing nobody she relaxed.  
_'Stop being stupid Dana'_ She thought to herself. But another noise startled her. She spun around. Grabbing her towel and shutting off the water, she exited hurriedly. Going for where she left her clothes, she was shocked to see a teenage boy sat there. Without thinking Dana opened her mouth and screamed loudly.

A/n: Who's in the showers with her? Who was plotting getting her out of PCA? Hehehe. I am evil. I m serious though. Come to Ultimate tonight and chat with us!


	5. The USUAL suspects?

A/n: Hehehe. I am evil leaving you at cliffies.

Chapter 5:

"Ouch!" He complained dragging his hands over his ears. "You can't talk but you can scream!" Dana raised her hand to her heart and allowed her breathing to shallow. Logan looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed. She smacked him angrily and signalled to herself, wearing only a towel. He handed her her clothes. "I just thought... with current events that... being in the showers out of hours was dangerous for you." She nodded. In all fairness he was right. She took his hands and placed them over his eyes then turned him round indicating she wanted to get dressed.

"So I decided to be your escort." He said. She gave a theatrical sigh, obviously sarcasm laced. Sort of a witty  
'My Hero.' She tapped his shoulder to signal she was dressed.  
"Might wanna dry your hair it's cold out." She pouted. He smiled gently and took the towel, sitting down beside her he lightly rubbed her hair with it. She gave an odd 'Hmm' ing noise that showed she was pleased. "Can I ask a question?" She gave a  
"umf." Noise from deep in her throat.  
"If I'm not allowed to ask who your attacker is... am I allowed to askWHY I'm not allowed to ask who he is?" He questioned her. Dana sighed and turned to him. "He's still at PCA isn't he? And the other day, at the dance... he was there." Dana felt a shiver up her spine and nodded.

"Why won't you turn him in?" He breathed. Her eyes fell. He sighed and went back to towelling her hair. "I know you're scared Dana, but what if he does this again?" Dana shuddered. She raised her eyes to his. "Turn him in?" He begged. Dana shook her head in a clear but sad  
'no' manner.  
"Why not?" She took Logan's hand and clasped it in hers then held it to her heart, which was beating rythmically. "You love him?" She shook her head. "Dana I really don't get this one." He sighed. She frowned and then slung one arm sidewaysabove her breastsand crossed the other over it. Then she rocked them back and forth gently. "He got... you were... holy..."

Dana gave a sad nod. Logan bit his lip hard, he tasted blood.  
"What happened to the baby?" He asked eventually. Dana's eyes cast down again. Logan fell silent. "Abortion?" He asked softly. She sighed without a clear yes or no and stood up, walking out. He followed her silently. His head was spinning. he couldn't blame her, if she had aborted the baby... but if she hadn't then where was it? Was it possible the rapist was a father? Did he know?

When they got to her dorm she gave him a very weak smile. He walked her in then hugged her close, trying to gauge how she was feeling. She didn't feel scared, or protected. She felt warm and maybe he was getting it confused with his emotions but he had never felt a greater love. He rubbed her back lightly and she nuzzled into him.  
"How're you feeling Dana?" He asked her gently. "Let me in." Dana pulled back slightly cocking one eyebrow. Then she gave an over exaggerated yawn. He understood that meant she was tired. He pulled back her covers, she giggled and climbed in.

"If you need to talk." He said softly. She nodded. He sat on the end of her bed and tugged the covers over her, tucking her in gently. He stroked her hair out of her eyes very sweetly. "How could they do this to you Dana?" He sighed. She gave him a weak 'it happens' smile. Then he surprised even himself. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers.One of his hands rubbing down her cheek lovingly. She was an exceptionally good kisser.Forgetting about Katie, he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance which she very cautiously permitted. After frenching for what seemed like an eternity Dana came to her senses she smacked him violently.

"Ouch." That had actually hurt. "Sorry. I guess... you're not comfortable with guys anymore. God I'm so stupid." She took his hands gently in hers and shook her head. Then she kissed his cheek and shook her head again, more sadly. By this she meant  
'I'm not off guys. I like you. But you have a girlfriend you dolt' He understood.  
"Sorry. But... if things had been different." He promised her. She smiled. It felt nice to know she was loved. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. His girlfriend would be in his room complaining. He kissed Dana's cheek lightly and stood up. "If I knew his name..." Logan assured her. "I'd punch his lights out." Dana giggled and went to bed with a smile.

* * *

She was there when he arrived. Tapping her red stiletto heel on his carpet.Katie always wore red stiletto's becauseshe was exceptionally short.  
"I haven't seen you all day!" She moaned.  
"I'm sorry." He said automatically. He was not sorry at all. She pouted.  
"Where've you been?"  
"Just about Katie, does it actually matter?" Chase, from behind her caught the hostility in his room mates voice. Katie however didn't and flung her arms around his neck. She cuddled into him. He accepted her but wasn't happy. He caught Chase's eyes and signalled that they needed to talk.  
"Yeah well I missed you. Don't go wandering tomorrow."  
"Why not?" He had been hoping to maybe get an insight into the rapist's name tomorrow.  
"Because. I'm taking you out." She grinned she kissed him deeply, her tongue probing it's way between his lips. He felt how forceful she kissed and remembered how soft and sweet Dana had kissed. Why Chase had said she kissed like a vacuum cleaner he'd never know. Thinking about kissing Dana was a major turn on and he started to get more into kissing Katie. 

Laughing she pulled him on top of her onto the bottom bunk. She deepened the kiss.  
"Not on my bed guys." Snapped Chase.  
"Why not, most action it's seen since you came to PCA Matthews." Katie said. Logan broke away.  
"Come on Katie, I stayed with you last night." He complained. "I'm tired."  
"Why?" She pouted.  
"I just am ok. Tomorrow?"  
"But I wanna make out NOW." She growled.  
"I don't really care." He snapped. Katie's lip quivvered. She pulled out of his grasp and made for the door in tears. He leaped up. "Katie don't be like that."  
"You've been really foul to me for ages Logan what's going on?" She cried. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm stressed." He said gently. "And I'm taking it out on you... and it's not right." He sighed. "I'll make it up to you?"

"How?" She sniffled.  
"Um..." He shrugged then realised what she wanted. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, nibbling it softly as he drew back.  
"Really?" She breathed. He nodded slowly. She kissed him roughly and disappeared down the hall. he closed the door behind her.  
"What'd you do?" Chase asked, astounded.  
"I told her that if she left me alone tonight, I'd sleep with her." Logan shrugged offhandedly.  
"That still thrills her?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
"Never done it before." He confessed.  
"Are you serious!"  
"Yeah."  
"Why not?"  
"Coz. I'm not THAT into her. But if it'll shut her up I might aswell." Logan shrugged and sat on Chase's bed. Chase sat beside him.

"How'd it go with Dana?" Logan hung his head. He debated whether or not to tell Chase what Dana had told him.  
"He..." Logan took a deep inhalation. "He got her pregnant." He exhaled.  
"Doesn't surprise me." Chase said sadly. "Hardly protect themselves do they... those guys." Logan felt tears prick his eyes.  
"How could they do that to her though?" He whispered.  
"Dunno..." Chase felt his voice was breaking under the thought of someone hurting her like that. "What... what happened to the baby?"  
"She wouldn't say." He sighed. Chase swallowed the lump in his throat. "She was 14." Logan said digging his nails into his palms. "It's not fair."  
"I know." Logan felt the warmth spreading through his fingertips as though they were on fire and he knew he'd cut the skin.  
"If I ever find out who he is." Logan swore. "I'll kill him."  
"You love her don't you?" Chase asked softly.  
"Yeah." He nodded tears spilling down his cheeks. "I love her."

* * *

"I WANT HER OUT!" screamed the girl. The guy raised his hands and pinned hers to the wall.  
"These things take time. I'm not gonna kill her."  
"I didn't ask you to kill her." She snapped. "Just beat her up. It worked last time." He couldn't resists the smirk. "Look," She said tapping her high heel on the floor. "Do as I say."  
"Always Mistress." He said sarcastically, capturing her lips with his own.  
"I can't make out with you. A) I have a boyfriend. B) I have to go out with him today. Have Dana out of PCA by tonight." She warned. Twinkling herfingers as the boy nodded, and watched her walk off, clicking her red heels on the lino.

* * *

Katie practically had to drag her boyfriend out the next day and he wasn't happy about it.  
"Still on for tonight?" Katie asked raising her thinly pencilled eyebrows.  
"I didn't say tonight." Logan droned.  
"Please?" She begged. "Oh please oh please oh please oh pllllleeeease!" She used her annoying whiny tone. Logan had never noticed how irritating his girlfriend was.  
"Why tonight?" He moaned.  
"Because." She saidgently, placing her hand on his arm."I got it all planned in my head. We'll hang round here til 5, then grab a burger. Then we'll go back to PCA, go into my room and..." She smiled softly. "I love you Logan... y'know that." Logan slipped his arm around her waist.  
"I know." Whereas it wasn't the 'I love you' Katie had hoped for, she prayed that would come later tonight.

* * *

"Hey Dana." Chase said. Seeing him her face lit up. She had been sat on the bed playing video games on her own looking increasingly bored, with a bag of dorito's in one hand. She jumped up and thrust a controller at him. It was the first time in a long time he'd seen her truly smile. She was excited.  
"Ok, I'm warning you though, I kick butt at this game." Dana cackled and promptly began the process of kicking his butt. But both cars crashed when out of the blue Chase said

"Logan told me." She froze, took a look at her crashed car then shrugged at him. "What happened Dana... to the baby?" Dana took a few deep breaths and signalled for him to pass her the book that was to his left. He took it and a pen, hoping her writing would be legible. However, seeing the pen Dana shook her head. She held a finger to her lips.  
"Just between the three of us?" Chase asked. Dana shook her head then pointed at herself, Chase, and herself again. "Ok, just us two." She opened the book and pulled a photo from it's sticky place on the front page. She handed it to Chase.

It was clearly a sonogram picture, slightly blurred, but a sonogram.  
"So... did you adopt it out?" He questioned. Dana bit her lip and opened the next page. It showed a vaguely smiling girl in a hospital bed with a tiny bundle of white blankets. As she flicked through the pages Chase saw the tiny bundle grow up and get to be a toddler. Dark curly hair and wide brown eyes, a picture of him at two and a half in a soccer kit with a ball in his arms, the ball almost twice his size,reminded him of Logan. "He's gorgeous." He mumbled. Chase couldn't understand how something so beautiful could come from something that was so horrid it brought a girl to silence.

Dana stroked the picture and smiled lightly.  
"So THAT's why you wouldn't turn him in... you were afraid they'd take him away from you?" Dana nodded. "Dana..." Dana shook her head. "They couldn't take him. I promise you." Dana shook her head again. "Ok." he sighed. "I won't tell Logan. But I think you should." Dana bit her lip then shrugged and tapped her watch. She grabbed the console and giggled at his shocked expression. She batted her hand as if to say 'I'm over it'

He knew she wasn't.

* * *

Nicole strutted in as per usual when she had a boyfriend. Her head held high, her breasts out thrust and her handbag swinging.  
"I hate those heels." Zoey said. "They make me feel short."  
"Zoey you are short." Teased Chase. Zoey gave her ex boyfriend a not so playful whack on the head, but it didn't hurt as his bushy hair acted like a helmet..  
"Still..." Zoey eyed Nicole's red stiletto's with distaste.  
"It's not my fault." Nicole sighed. "Clayton's super tall." She scowled "How am I supposed to kiss him from down at my regular level?"  
"Chase is a lot taller than me and I manage to kiss him." Zoey said bitterly.  
"MANAGE?" Nicole chirruped excitedly, hoping her two best friends getting back together would lift the solemn silence that seemed to have arrived the the re entry of Dana.  
"ManageD, you know what I meant." She snapped.  
"Either way. I got a date today, ciao." Nicole twinkled her fingers and left.

"You DID mean..." Chase asked hopelessly.  
"Yes!" Zoey growled snatching some popcorn from his bowl.  
"Just checking." He mumbled.

A/n: NOW how many girls with red stiletto's were there? There's more than one suspect here hehehe.


	6. I know who did it

A/n: Hehe. I am evil.

Chapter 6:

Nicole walked in looking very pissed off.  
"What's up?" Questioned Chase.  
"Clayton cancelled on me." She scowled, slinging her stilettos at the wall.  
"Aww, why?"  
"Said he didn't feel well." She pulled her white fluffy bunny slippers on.  
"I'm sorry." Said Zoey.  
"Where is everyone?" Nicole questioned, feeling she was intruding on Chase and Zoey.  
"Well, Lola took Dustin shopping..."  
"DRAGGED him shopping." Chase corrected her. Zoey nodded.  
"Logan and Katie are..."  
"Having se..." Zoey hit him, he winced.  
"Ouch! Well they are!"

"Not the point. They're otherwise disposed. Dana fell asleep at dinner and Chase put her to bed, and Michael's on a date." Nicole paused. She took a deep sigh.  
"I'm going to sleep. Don't bug me." She snapped.

* * *

"I... I don't want to." Logan said decisively. "Not tonight." Katie opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself. She gave a watery smile and nodded. "I'm sorry." He apologised. "It's just..."  
"S'ok." She said shaking her head. He sat beside her on the bed.  
"You mad at me?"  
"No." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I'll stay the night though. If you want me to?" He suggested.  
"Yeah." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "I'd love you to." He smiled and pinned her to the bed.  
"Doesn't stop us making out though." She grinned cheekily.  
"Glad to hear it."

* * *

A pair of white fluffy slippers skidded along the lino floors. Checking to make sure nobody had seen her slip, she scolded herself.  
"Don't be stupid Nicole, nobody's up at 2am." She told herself, before sliding into a boys dorm room.

* * *

"So... you have fun last night?" Chase teased.  
"Me and Katie, nah..."  
"Why not?" Chase questioned in disbelief.  
"Look I told you, since Dana's been back I... things just..." He sighed deeply. "I dunno anymore man." The boys silenced upon approaching the table. Chase's eyes immediately fell to Zoey. 

"I'm worried about her." Zoey said  
"Who and why?" He questioned.  
"Nicole, she snuck out AGAIN last night." Lola said "That's like the billionth time!"  
"It's that damn boyfriend of hers." Scowled Zoey. "Clayton. He's a bad influence."  
"Oh you're just anti men all together... you know... you'd make a good lesbian." Katie said with a thoughtful smile. Chase scowled at her. Then everyone noticed how pale Dana had become. "Dana are you ok?" She questioned, realising attention had shifted from her. Chase clicked his fingers infront of her eyes and she gave a vague nod as if to say  
'Yes I know you're there, I am thinking, buzz off'  
"O-kay. You all right Dana? You look kinda dazed." Said Nicole arriving at the table. Dana stood up and crossed to her. They stood for a moment eye to eye. Shivers ran up Nicole's spine, she was truly creeped out. Dana seemed to be staring right into her inner most thought and secrets.

Then Dana did something strange. She raised her hand and cupped Nicole's face, pulling her chin up slightly. Then walked off.  
"That girl drives me insane." Nicole said taking her seat.  
"Why?" Katie queried, feeding Logan.  
"If she WANTS to talk to me then she can talk to me. But she shouldn't touch."  
"She CAN'T talk you idiot." Growled Logan.  
"She used to be able to." Nicole snapped. "And people don't just forget how to talk." Chase and Logan shared an 'Oh brother' glance.

The rest of the meal was awkward. When it finally became too much for Logan and Chase they stood up and left with the intention of heading to Dana.  
"Nicole's so cranky lately."  
"She's been sneaking out, and you know what she's like when she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Chase laughed. Logan nodded then swore. "S'wrong?"  
"Forgot my backpack. I'll catch up." Logan headed back to the table, and Chase followed him,but both stopped a few feet away, hearing the girls convo.

"It's stupid y'know." Katie sniffled.  
"Well why?" Nicole queried.  
"I dunno... I know this sounds awful but... I think it's since Dana's been back. He's never said he loved me. I can't expect that...But lately it's like... it's like he doesn't even like me." She said sadly. Logan bit his lip feeling bad for his girlfriend.  
"I'm sure he does." Zoey consoled.  
"Yeah... I'm probably being silly." She mumbled wiping her eyes. Logan realised that since Dana's return, his girlfriend had indeed been taking a backseat. He might like Dana better, but Katie was his girlfriend and she still got hurt easily. He felt bad for making her cry.  
"Of course you are." Zoey said gently. Katie nodded tearfully.  
"It's just... I worry that..." Katie started crying heavily now. Logan's wave of guilt increased ten fold. He approached the table cautiously. "I'm being an idiot." She wiped her eyes furiously. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and picked her up, carrying her cradle style from her seat. She blushed furiously.  
"I'm sorry." He said kissing her very gently, still cradling her. She slid her arms around his neck, and he willingly deepened the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. He wasn't 100 percent sure if he meant it, but he knew if he wanted to keep her he had to say it.  
"Love you too..."  
"Come on." He said softly, dipping and grabbing his backpack.  
"Where we going?" She asked, confused as to why he was still carrying her.  
"My room." he said gently. He kissed her cheek and and she lay her head softly in the crook of his neck.  
"Well..." Said Zoey watching him carry her off into the Malibu sun. "That was romantic." She sighed.  
"I think it was gross." Lola laughed. Chase stared at Zoey who looked so sad, she often got depressed when she didn't have a boyfriend. Chase wanted to just pick her up, kiss her and carry her off to his room, as Logan had done. But he knew she was off limits. So he disappeared off to Dana's dorm on his own.

* * *

"I said yesterday." She snapped. He sighed.  
"And I said, these things take time." He stroked the side of her face.  
"I'm NOT happy with you." She said with a scowl.  
"You never are babe." He bent down and kissed her, his tongue probing it's way between her lips in an amateur fashion. She pulled back.  
"You're a rubbish kisser." She snapped. "Get her out of PCA."  
"I will." He sighed. "I will."

* * *

Chase finally arrived. On Wednesdays they always hung out at Midnight. Dana had not yet been informed of this.  
"Where've you been?"  
"With Dana."  
"You went up there HOURS ago." Zoey said enviously.  
"Yeah well..." Chase shrugged. "Logan and Katie still not back?"  
"No but THEY were doing the horizontal Hula... wait you and Dana... I mean were you... I mean?" Zoey flipped her hair. "Like I care."  
"Jealous." He asked. "And for the record... no. There's nothing going on between me and Dana." He said. Katie and Logan walked in hands in each others jean pockets. 

"Truth or dare." Said Nicole excitedly.  
"Do we have to?" Whined Logan, sitting down beside Chase, he lifted his girlfriend onto his lap. She giggled and leaned her head back, kissing his neck seductively. He smiled gently and kissed her cheek.  
"Yes, we do." Katie said. "Ok Truth."  
"What were you and Logan just doing?" Nicole questioned.  
"Right then? Kissing. Before that none of your business."  
"Cheater!" Nicole laughed.  
"Shut up you perverted munchkin." Logan said teasingly. At this Nicole squeaked. She hated it when Logan called her munchkin.

After a few more truth's or dares, Zoey sighed.  
"Yes. I'm still in love with Chase. So what? Chase Truth or Dare?" She asked. Chase was momentarily shocked by this news.  
"Truth."  
"Ok, best kisser, ever?"  
"Biased but you."  
"Only coz you've never kissed anyone else." Katie laughed.  
"Have too. I kissed Dana the other day." He said for lack of anything else to say.  
"Serious?" Zoey actually sounded offenced. Chase nodded slowly.  
"But she doesn't kiss good." He confessed. Logan remembered how great Dana was at kissing. He tried his hardest to make sense of it. Why would she kiss him properly and not Chase? "Like a vacuum cleaner."

Logan paled. He knew who had raped Dana three years ago. What he didn't know, was that while they played Truth or Dare, and cackled at each other... he was upstairs with her in her room.

* * *

Dana walked back into her room, towel wrapped around her. She had felt awful. Apparently Logan had slept with Katie, and although Dana knew it was nothing to do with her it really hurt. It made her feel almost dirty.She'd gone to take a long hot shower, and when she finally came in she was gripped and flung onto the bed.  
"Long time no see." He drawled. Her heart began racing. She tried to push him off. He pinned her. She started to cry, memories of three years ago swimming in her head. "I told you not to come back Cruz." he snapped. "I told you what would happen." She shook her head furiously. He'd told her, if she came back he'd kill her. She couldn't die now. She felt sick at the thought that this was her sons father. That this guy had touched her. That this guy may be the reason she died. 

A/n: Short chapter.


	7. Blood and tears

A/n: Hehe, gotcha guessing! And THAT'S how I like it.

Chapter:

As usual that night, Nicole snuck off to wherever she snuck off to. Zoey was very tempted to follow her but thought it best not to. Whatever her roommate got up to in her spare time was none of her business. She suspected she was going to go climb into bed with Clayton. She was wrong.

* * *

As she had last time Dana lay still while he hurt her. She closed her eyes and willed the pain away. She felt tears run down her cheeks. When he finally finished, she lay still, staring at the ceiling.  
"This isn't my idea. But my girl wants you out of this school." Dana gasped. His girl? "So..." He grabbed the lamp on her desk and Dana knew what was going to happen a second before it happened. She felt an excruciating pain tear through her head as she was struck with the lamp. Bits of glass cut her face, and then all went black.

* * *

"I know who raped Dana." Logan said to Chase quietly.  
"Who?" Chase asked in disbelief.  
"I don't wanna name him til Dana tells me so." Logan shook his head but he was almost certain that when Dana had kissed Chase, she'd been sending him a help message.  
"Where IS Dana? I haven't seen her all morning."  
"You remember her. Lazy thing. She'll have overslept." Logan chuckled slightly. Chase smirked.  
"Yeah. Come hell or high water that girl wouldn't wake up after she fell asleep." He remembered.  
"Ah, give her another hour then we'll go splash her with water or something." 

Logan eyed Nicole out of the corner of his eye. She had her head on Clayton's shoulder and was seemingly sleeping, her mouth slightly open. Clayton's eyes were wandering and his hands on his pencil were making some alarmingly phallic movements. He'd never been one to be faithful, and was constantly in trouble for eyeing up other people's girlfriends. Logan slipped his arm around Katie protectively. She was his and nobody else. He leaned down and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" She asked, cuddling slightly closer.  
"For being beautiful?" He suggested. She smiled softly.  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
"Only being honest." He whispered nibbling her ear, she giggled.  
"MR REESE NOT IN MY CLASSROOM!" Said the teacher. Logan groaned. Stupid teachers.

* * *

Dana tore her eyes open. Her head was throbbing. She raised a hand to it and squeaked when she felt red hot blood. She grimaced trying to help herself sit up, but couldn't manage it. She rolled off the bed, hoping she could crawl, but she ended up in a tangled heap under the comforter. This was how she was foundwhen the boys walked in. They very nearly stepped on her. Chase bent down and pulled the cover back. He swore loudly and jumped back. Dana lay still, the effort of moving now escaping her.  
"Not again, Dana, Dana can you hear me?" Logan tapped the side of her face. She couldn't move. She blinked in response though, feeling the pain shooting through her limbs. "Chase dial 911 for me."  
"Dude has she been... interfered with?" Logan nodded.  
"Think so." He took Dana's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't quit on me." 

She didn't look so good. She didn't feel it either. Things were fading and Dana felt she was losing consciousness again. She could feel Chase and Logan sat with her. She could hear them talking, but wasn't 100 percent sure what they were saying. She felt the paramedics lift her. But she fell asleep when they got her into the ambulance.

When she was awoke she was all clean. She sat up, feeling a little dazed. She hadn't been to hospital since the baby was born. Chase looked at her.  
"She's awake." He said softly. Dana gave a gentle smile. "We called your mom, she's come down." he informed her.  
"Yeah and your brother's tearing up the carpets in the playpen." Dana grinned. Her mom came through with a tiny terror.  
"Oh sweetheart what happened?" She sobbed. Dana smiled very weakly at her mother. But seeing the small boy she leaned down, wincing painfully, and picked him up. "I'm going to go talk to the nurse." Her mom said as Dana bobbed the small boy on her lap. Dana nodded.  
"This is him then." Chase said. Dana bit her lip and nodded. Logan looked totally confused.  
"Wait is this... this is..." Logan stuttered. "Oh wow." Dana smiled gently. "He's beautiful."  
"Thanks!" Said the boy cheerfully. Dana giggled at him.  
"Dana was it... Clayton?" Logan asked very cautiously. Dana looked so shocked he'd said that.  
"Wait, Nicole's Clayton?" Chase asked in disbelief. Dana took a deep breath, and uttered her first word in three years.  
"Yes." She started crying. Her voice was hoarse from so many years of disuse. Logan cuddled her. Chase looked shocked.

"Then Nicole's in danger too." Chase said. Dana laughed tearfully and shook her head.  
"No. She's not." Her throat hurt. "He said 'My girl wants you out' Nicole knows... Nicole's in on it." Dana shook her head crying her eyes out. "She put him up to it. She's supposed to be my friend." She sobbed.  
"Shh. Look don't talk now." Dana found it ironic that people had been trying to get her to talk for three years and when she finally did she was told to be quiet.  
"Dana stop crying." Said the tiny kid. Dana hated it when he said Dana.  
"Not Dana. MOM. Ugh." She deposited him on Chase's lap.  
"What's his name?" Questioned Logan eventually.  
"Scott." She mumbled. "Cruz."  
"Of course." Chase said. He ruffled Scott's curls.

"Can we PLEASE turn in Clayton?" Logan asked her, climbing onto the bed with her.  
"I don't want to." Dana snapped.  
"Why not?"  
"Because... just... look it's none of your business."  
"Dana, when I have to practically pry my friend from the floor of her dorm room covered in blood... it becomes my business." She pushed him away.  
"No it doesn't. Look I might hate this guys guts. He might have slain me to within inches of my life but he's the father of my child and I can't see him arrested." She choked on her words.  
"So what you plan on going back and letting him do this again?"  
"No. I'm gonna go back home." She said decisively.  
"Oh no you're not."  
"What do you care anyway?" Dana demanded. "You have a girlfriend."  
"So!" Logan could not see her point of view at all.  
"Look you're not to touch Clayton ok." She growled.  
"I'm gonna tear him a new a..."

"Nurse!" Dana called suddenly. Logan and Chase looked panicked.  
"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Chase gabbled.  
"Nurse. Look. I need rest and these guys are bugging me. Make them leave?" She pleaded.  
"Ok ok!" Logan said getting the picture. "Goodbye Dana. This isn't over." He asured her. He bent down and kissed her.  
"Yes it is." She sighed. She raised her fingers to her lips and drew them across in a zipping motion. He knew that meant she was going to stop speaking. He sighed and left. Chase bent down and hugged Dana, he kissed Scott on the head.  
"Be good for your mom." He ordered.  
"Gotcha." Scott nodded.

* * *

Dana was in hospital for a week. Logan and Chase respected her wishes, and stayed away from Clayton. They both totally iced Nicole, neither believing she could have put him up to it, but entirely trusting Dana's word on it.  
"It's a full moon tonight." The day she came back she didn't speak. Neither of the guys had told on her for talking. But now she was sat, 4 feet from her attacker, silent as a lamb. It was almost unbearable.Chase drummed his fingers on the table repetitively. Dana ate her food in silence as per usual. Chase felt tears prick his eyes. He wanted to thump Clayton so bad. He wanted to make him pay. Logan however felt a million times worse. Katie was cuddled up with him, but in pain, his grasp on her shoulder was painfully tight. She winced.  
"Logan baby tone it down?" She pleaded.  
"Shh." He hushed her automatically. Seeing what was happening Dana gave a theatrical sigh and stood up. Before she'd got more than a few feet nicole stood up. Chase's hand snatched her wrist and tugged her close. She looked alarmed. 

"I have cheerleading practice." She said softly.  
"Sit." Chase ordered roughly.  
"Dude you're out of order." Clayton said automatically. "Let her go."  
"I'M OUT OF ORDER!" Chase roared.  
"Chase..." Logan warned.  
"NO! SHUT IT LOGAN!" Chase's eyes were livid. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE!" He demanded,"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE KNOWING!"  
"DUDE SHUT UP. HE'S RIGHT YOU'RE OUT OF LINE." Logan knew Chase was inches from blurting Dana's secrets.  
"Chase you're scaring me." Zoey said softly. Nicole burst into tears unsure of why everyone was yelling.  
"YOU STAY OUT OF IT." He snapped.  
"Don't yell at me." Zoey said calmly. She knew how to make Chase come down off a mood.  
"I'LL YELL AT WHO I WANT! LOGAN I..." Zoey stood up very coolly. She touched his arm and he turned into her in confusion. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him very softly.

"Now." She said breaking off. "Relax. And follow me." She headed off. Chase and Logan followed her, much to Katie and Nicole's confusion. Nicole cuddled into Clayton and Katie rocked a little to herself. She was being paranoid. Zoey took them into 101, she held Chase's hand all the way up to prevent him going off the rails, but as soon as they were in she let go.  
"Ok guys. Cut me in on the deal here."  
"What?"  
"Tell me what's going on?"  
"We can't." Chase said automatically. Logan smacked him.  
"So there IS something going on." Zoey said decisively. "Does this have something to do with Nicole sneaking off at 2am?" She questioned. Logan glared at Chase.  
"Keep your mouth shut Matthews."

Zoey however had her mind set.  
"Don't make me do it Chase." She begged. Chase shifted uncomfortably. He had sworn to Dana he wouldn't tell... but her life was in danger.  
"I can't Zo... please don't. I hate it when you, aw why!" He snapped as Zoey burst into tears. He had never been able to help himself when Zoey cried. Logan scowled.  
"Quit with the bunny tears it's none of your business."  
"Look. Zo please..."  
"I can't believe that there is something going on that you won't tell me about! We used to tell each other EVERYTHING!" Zoey sobbed. Chase winced. he stood up and crossed to her wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently.  
"Zo if I could I would."  
"You can tell me anything." She mumbled.  
"S'not my secret to tell."

"Nicole would want me to know."  
"Zoey don't be an idiot." Logan snapped standing up and prying the two apart. "If it were to do with Nicole and she wanted you to know you'd know. As it happens it's not and Chase and I have to leave... NOW!" Logan ordered. Zoey tried to wipe away her tears then looked at Chase with her eyes. He hated it when she used the eyes.  
"Dana was raped." He confessed. Zoey's eyes widened. "That's why she left PCA so long ago. She was raped and got pregnant. She's got a 3 year old son and the rapist got her again last week."  
"What!"  
"Dude!" Logan cried out.  
"Oh my god!" Zoey screeched. Her tears now entirely dried. "WHO?"  
"Clayton."  
"NICOLE'S CLAYTON?" Zoey asked. "Oh god. I gotta go get Nicole... she's in danger." Zoey sprinted for the door.

"NO. If you do that Dana will know we told... and besides."  
"What besides?"  
"We think..." Logan sighed. "Clayton said Nicole put him up to it." At this Zoey sank to her knees.  
"All these... late night rendezvous... she was with him wasn't she? Plotting to hurt Dana. Oh god I'm such an idiot. And I'm a TERRIBLE friend." This time Zoey's tears were real. She curled up on the floor. Chase sighed and bent down. He rubbed Zoey's back.  
"You shouldn't have told her." Logan growled. "And anyway it doesn't matter. Dana's leaving and Nicole and Clayton are gonna walk free."  
"No. We have to tell the police." Zoey said.  
"Logan I think she's right. It's out of her hands now."  
"Only because you have a big mouth. And we can't tell the police. Dana won't testify you heard her."  
"Dana's an idiot. She doesn't understand what she's saying." Zoey said hysterically. Chase clutched her tightly to him to stop her throwing herself at a wall.  
"Logan..." He said gently. "What if... what if next time it's Katie?" At that thought Logan shuddered.

He loved Dana, but he felt now that it was more of a protective thing. With Katie it felt different. He was starting to think it was love.  
"Ok..." He sighed. "Ok. But we'll tell Dana first. Give her time to collect herself."  
"It's only fair." Chase said reasonably. Zoey wiped her eyes.  
"yeah. I guess." She stood up and shyly took Chase's hand as they walked. They headed to Dana's room, but upon finding it empty Logan froze. He sprinted off outside. Zoey and Chase followed him.

Dana and Nicole were stood in the yard. Dana seemed to be screaming silently at a clueless looking Nicole.  
"Logan. Can you translate for me?" She pleaded. Logan watched Dana for a moment.  
"She says... you're a nasty wicked bitch and she hopes you choke on your boyfriend's DANA!" He looked very shocked as Dana made a very explicit gesture. Nicole looked utterly confused.  
"Why?" She looked ready to cry.  
"We know why." Said Chase. "And frankly we agree with her." At this Nicole started to sob.  
"WHY?" Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself at Nicole, clawing at her face and tugging clumps of her hair. Nicole screeched indignantly as they fell about fighting.

Dana looked at Chase and Logan in alarm. A clear  
'YOU TOLD HER!' look on her face. Then she softened. She felt tearful. Logan wrapped his arms around her. Chase forced his girlfriend off of Nicole, who looked totally bewildered. She was tearful and had claw marks down her face.  
"What was that for?" She cried.  
"FOR DANA." Zoey spat at Nicole's feet. "And if you have an ounce of sense you'll leave before I do that again." Nicole eyed her torn shirt and and a particularly nasty bite mark on her wrist. She looked up to Dana who was cuddled into Logan's chest crying softly.  
"What did I do?"  
"You and your precious boyfriend."  
"What does..." Nicole was very tempted to argue. Instead she sighed. Forcing herself up, she cast her former friends a sad look before limping off.

Katie turned the corner to see Logan and Dana cuddled up. Everything she had been working to prevent was there. She shook her head in disbelief, seeing Nicole limping away in pain. Zoey was nursing a very sore wrist. Dana didn't appear injured. She turned to Clayton who was still behind her.  
"I thought I told you to get rid of her." She hissed.  
"I thought I did."

A/n: AWWWW poor Nicole.


	8. Jealous much

A/n: You all think I'm a psycho.

Chapter 8:

Nicole slid out of her psychic's dorm. She had been going to see him every night, sneaking off. Now it was only 11pm, her earliest ever visit, because of the full moon. She wiped her eyes, her psychic having mentioned something about a baby and completely confusing her. She padded into her dorm, avoiding Zoey's eyes. Nicole herself had a very smart looking black eye. She sat on Lola's bed and drew her knees up to her chest.  
"Are you two going to tell me what's going on?" Lola asked after a long uncomfortable silence.  
"She broke my wrist." Zoey grumbled. At this Nicole started blubbering again cuddling into Lola's shoulder. Lola looked slightly shocked.  
"Zoey you made her cry!"  
"She deserves it! After what she did, I'm with Dana she deserves to die." Zoey looked disgusted.  
"Zoey I don't care what she's done. Nicole's been your friend longer." Lola said straightly.  
"Yeah well, she'll be in prison longer too."  
"Huh?"

"We called the cops." Zoey lied.  
"I didn't do anything!" Nicole howled.  
"Shut up." Zoey snapped. "Tell that to Dana. Tell that to Scott."  
"And who the hell is Scott?" Zoey couldn't take it.  
"I can't sleep in the same room as you." She grabbed her pillow in her good hand and left the room. She went straight to the guys dorm. They were sat in there with Dana. She had obviously been crying.

"I hate that girl." Zoey said decisively. "Can I bunk with you tonight?" She pleaded. Chase nodded and invited her over to the bed. She sat between Chase and Dana. "Called the cops yet?"  
"Not yet. Dana wants to talk to Nicole and Clayton first." Logan held up a tape recorder. "If we can get a confession, she won't have to stand up in court." Dana nodded. She looked exhausted, her wounds were healing but she still looked beaten. Zoey felt bad for her friend.  
"I'm sorry Dana. I should've tracked Nicole at night." Dana shrugged and lay her head tiredly on Logan's shoulder.  
"You can't sleep on your own tonight." Logan said. Dana agreed.  
"How about Logan and I, and you two girls share?"  
"Well... actually. I think Dana would be better protected with Logan." Zoey gave Chase the eye. He blushed furiously.  
"Uh... that ok with you guys?" Logan sighed,  
"Katie won't like it." He confessed. "But yeah. I'll protect her." Dana hugged him as thanks. Then she over gestured her yawn and climbed up the ladder.

"How's your wrist?" Logan questioned. Zoey prodded it and winced.  
"Yep, still broken. Nicole's fat head." She mumbled sadly. "I can't believe it. She's always been this innocent little thing and..." Zoey broke off. There was silence.  
"We'll call it a night yeah Zo." He took her pillow and placed it on top of his. Logan took his cue and turned the light off. He climbed up into bed with Dana. She wasn't asleep. Laid still staring at the ceiling. He watched her for a long moment.  
"I'm scared Logan." She said eventually her voice so quiet he feared he'd imagined it.  
"Don't be. We got your back." He wasn't surprised she was speaking. She only seemed to speak when she needed to.  
"Not about tonight. About the rest of my life. If he's in prison. He can apply for custody and junk. If he doesn't know where I am... he can't."  
"You can't hide from him again, D." He whispered.  
"Logan..." She asked cautiously. "Do you love her... Katie?" He lay beside her.  
"Why d'you ask?"  
"Curious." She said eventually.  
"Yeah. I love her." He said decisively.  
"I was afraid of that." She sighed. "Night." She turned on her back, away from him.

"Rough day." Zoey yawned, fluffing the pillow. Chase watched her.  
"Yeah." He agreed. She slid under the covers. He stared at her. She smiled gently. He smiled back. He raised his hand to her cheek softly. She nuzzled into it, closing her eyes. He leaned down and very lightly kissed her. She enjoyed it but didn't comply. He pulled back and sighed. "I can't win with you can I?"  
"Chase... until you say sorry for last year I can't..."  
"And I told you. I won't say sorry," The fight had been so stupid but to this day Chase still felt he'd been in the right. He leaned down and kissed her again. "Stop fighting me Zoey." He begged.  
"If I stop fighting you... you gotta treat me good."  
"I always did." He whispered. She nodded. She kissed him deeply.  
"Now go to sleep I'm tired." She ordered. He smiled cheekily.  
"Love you too." He said sarcastically, sliding his arm around her.

* * *

Dana took a deep breath and rearranged the tape recorder in her bra. She headed over to where Nicole was crying in Clayton's arms. She clicked her fingers to get attention. Nicole jumped three feet and span.  
"DANA!" She cried. "I didn't... Why're... don't hurt me." She winced. Dana wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked at Clayton who was surveying her with narrow eyes. "Dana..." Nicole begged.  
"Shut up." Dana hissed. "I just thought Clayton oughta see this." Dana pulled out a photograph of Scott. "Our son. From the first time he raped me. Three years ago."  
"WHAT!" screeched Nicole.  
"And let's just hope I'm not pregnant again this time." Dana muttered.  
"You have no proof."  
"DANA I..." Nicole was in absolute floods. "I don't understand."  
"Don't act all innocent. He told me you put him up to it." At this Clayton looked confused. 

"She didn't make me rape you."  
"No." Nicole sobbed. "It's not true! My psychic said you're my soulmate please don't let this be true!"  
"Psychic?"  
"I go to see a psychic every night." She sniffled, wiping her black eye. At this Dana jolted. She'd made a terrible mistake. But he'd said the r word. that was all she needed. She grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her away. As soon as they were round the corner she hugged the crying brunette.

"I'm sorry." She howled. "I didn't know!"  
"I know." Dana mumbled. "But he said... he said his girl made him..."  
"I'm not his only girl..." Nicole sighed wiping her eyes. "He dates a million of them." She sniffled. "I thought... I REALLY thought I was special." Dana bit her lip.  
"I'm gonna explain this to Zoey. Then we're calling the cops ok."  
"Do you have to?" Dana glared. "It's just..." Nicole bit her lip. "My psychic says he's my soulmate." She wrung her hands close to tears. Dana clipped her friend across the head.  
"Don't be an idiot Nicole." She nodded and silently followed her friend to 101.

Logan and Katie were sat on Lola's bed, and Chase was on the computer chair with Zoey on his lap. The room fell quiet upon the two girls entrance. Zoey stood baring her fist at Nicole who whimpered. Dana pointed at Katie then jabbed her thumb towards the door. Logan automatically let her go, but she didn't move.  
"Katie..." Logan started.  
"I don't want to go." She muttered bitterly. Logan bit his lip, he didn't know what to say. He knew she couldn't stay but he knew she wouldn't leave. He looked at Dana for help. She placed her hand on her hip and jabbed her head towards the door, splaying her hair violently. Logan sighed.  
"C'mon you gotta." He rubbed her shoulder. Katie bit her lip.  
"Please?" She whispered. "I hate it when you leave me out." he looked cluelessly at his friends.  
"You told your girlfriend." He said to Chase eventually. Dana was at this point VERY angry. She walked over to them, grabbed Katie's wrist and dragged her up.

"Dana let go of her." Logan warned. Dana scowled at him and dragged Katie to the door. She pushed against her.  
"Logan are you gonna let her push me around like that!" She screeched indignantly.  
"No." Logan said shaking his head. "No I'm not." He approached his girlfriend and cuddled her. "Dana look, I know you're stressed."  
"Stressed doesn't cover it." Katie mumbled into his shirt. He rubbed her back.  
"Shh," He soothed her."But don't take it out on katie. You wanna attack someone, attack Nicole ok."  
"But I didn't do anything." Nicole said, promptly starting to howl again.  
"Shut up." Zoey snapped. Dana bit her lip.  
"She's jealous." Muttered Katie.  
"Yeah she is." Logan said. "Look, we'll have to talk later." He ordered Dana. Dana let go of Katie's wrist.

"Jealous?" She whispered incredulously.  
"She talks?" Katie asked in shock.  
"That's what you think this is?" Dana's voice was barely above a whisper. "You think I'm jealous of her?" Dana felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Y'know something Logan. He hurt me. he hurt me real bad, But you just hurt me SO much more." Dana felt a hot trickle run down her cheek. She turned on her heel and fled. Nicole hurried after her.  
"Dana, wait up. C'mere." Nicole hugged her friend tightly. "Katie's wicked. So's Logan. Forget them." Dana wrestled away from Nicole.  
"Don't worry. I will." She flew off in a blind rage, grabbing the bags in her room that she had already packed and running out of the building.

* * *

Katie nuzzled her head against Logan's neck. Lunch time was so silent now. Chase constantly wondered where she was. Zoey wondered if she was ok. Clayton kept his distance. Nicole rocked back and forth at a table of her own. Michael, Quinn, Lolaand Dustin sat clueless. Logan felt guilty. And Katie was a little confused. It had been a week since Dana had stormed out of PCA. She'd left half her stuff in her room. Logan went up there a lot, absently leafing through her photo albums, or cuddling her stuffed animals.  
"Logan." Katie said eventually. "Take me to bed."  
"Katie it's 2 in the fucking afternoon." He growled. She bit her lip and he sighed. "I'm not up for it. Just, be quiet ok." 

There was a cry from behind them as a three year old flung himself at the black haired boy.  
"Hallo Scott!" Chase laughed picking up the infant. "Where'd you come from?"  
"My mommy and daddy had me DUH." He said with a cheeky grin. He stole a few fries from Zoey's plate.  
"Who's this?" Michael questioned.  
"Um... he's a relative of Dana's." Logan said for lack of anything better to say.  
"Logan!" Scott said as though seeing him for the first time. "My mommy says you're a doody head." At this Chase and Zoey snickered  
"She does does she?" Logan asked with a small smile. "Where is she?"  
"Dunno." Scott said suddenly realising his mother wasn't with them.  
"Shh," Zoey said. "She'll be around somewhere." Chase rocked Scott gently. "Wanna go check her dorm?" She asked. Chase nodded at her.  
"I have to go see someone." Katie said as everyone stood up. She pulled her boyfriend close to her and kissed him deeply. He didn't protest, skimming his hands up her back. Her fingers laced into his hair and she pulled him back so he laid against her, almost completely flat against the table.

"You two are animals." Zoey snapped. Katie blushed realising the situation and that given different circumstances she'd have continued.  
"Oops." She giggled. Logan pulled back, also slightly embarrassed. He stroked Katie's cheek.  
"See ya later." She nodded and grinned in the typical 'You betcha' before skittering off. Logan followed his friends.

Dana was in her room gathering belongings, stopping occasionally. She found a photo album and smiled, sitting on the bed and leafing through the pictures.  
"Hey Dana." Chase said softly. Dana looked up and smiled seeing a large gathering of her friends, her son in safe hands.  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
"Talking again." Dustin said gently. Everyone seemed to realise it was a tense moment even those who didn't understand the situation. Dana nodded and held her arms out for Scott. Chase sat beside Dana and gave him to her.  
"Yeah uh... nothing to hide anymore." She confessed, cuddling Scott gently.  
"Sorry about... whatI said." Logan muttered eventually. Dana scowled at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Reese."  
"Look I'm NOT the person you should hate. It's Nicole." Nicole squeaked. Dana looked at her.  
"You didn't tell them you were innocent?" She asked in disbelief.  
"I was scared Zoey would hit me again." Nicole confessed.  
"Innocent?" Zoey asked in shock. Dana nodded.  
"She didn't put him up to it. I'd have thought she'd have told you."  
"Nicole I am SOOOO Sorry!" Zoey screeched looking at how rough her friend looked.  
"Nicole didn't even know about it."

"But you said he said she did." Logan said looking slightly irritated.  
"I said he said his girl did." Michael looked bewildered, Lola pretended to look like she knew what was going on, Dustin made faces at Scott and Quinn was making notes. "Turns out he's not exactly a faithful boyfriend." Dana sighed. She didn't know if she should say what she had found out since.  
"Oh my god." Zoey was in tears. She'd never hit a person before and the first real fight she got into involved her creaming Nicole, her innocent best friend.  
"Zoey it's not your fault I'd have hit me too." Nicole said. "And I dumped Clayton. And I tracked a load of of his girlfriends."  
"That's where you were wrong though. We weren't looking for a girlfriend. We were looking for an ex girlfriend." Dana said.  
"You... know who did it?" Breathed Chase.  
"Did what?" Queried Michael.

"Yeah. I know who did it." Dana admitted awkwardly.  
"You gonna turn them in?" Logan asked. Dana shook her head.  
"Wouldn't want to be called jealous." She snapped.  
"Look I said I was sorry about that!" Logan growled. Katie bounded in, a happy look on her face.  
"Hey Dana." She saidseeing the brunette."Logan!" She turned to her boyfriend. "I got a surprise for you. But for later ok." She kissed him on the nose. Dana huffed and looked the other way.  
"Wait..." Said Nicole, for once the first to twig on. "Didn't... Katie?" She questioned looking at Dana. Dana bit her lip.  
"I'm not pressing charges." She said eventually.  
"Woah. You know what Dana you're out of line." Logan said hearing the accusation. Katie looked clueless.  
"Out of line." Dana laughed. "When your girlfriend plots behind your back... I'M out of line."  
"You ARE jealous. How can you say that. First you accuse Nicole, then you accuse Katie..." Dana felt tears in her eyes again. "Any minute we'll find out Clayton's innocent too."

"Well why don't we ask her." She said trying to stay calm. "Katie... who were you with just now?"  
"A friend." She said with a confusedshrug.  
"Clayton?"  
"Well yeah but I don't..."  
"Aha!" Nicole cried. "Proof."  
"That proves nothing. Other than the fact I'm friends with my ex. Big deal." Katie looked innocently clueless. Dana held up her hand to silence Nicole and Zoey's indignant screeches.  
"If you wanted me out of PCA why didn't you just say so?"  
"You're a psycho bitch you know that Cruz. Logan she's scaring me." Logan said nothing. He realised that Katie did indeed have motive, or at least more than Nicole's.  
"I'm a psycho bitch?" Dana laughed. "You're the one who got your bit on the side to rape and beat me til I nearly died." At this Katie froze and became pale.

"Rape?" She whispered. She took one look at Scott and started shaking. "No. No I... oh god." She looked like she was going to throw up.  
"Do you deny it?" Dana asked harshly. Katie burst into tears.  
"I didn't!" She sobbed. "I told him to beat you up. I confess. But I didn't know he'd... I really... are you freakin serious!" She cried. Dana scowled.  
"Don't use the crying act on me! It doesn't work. Over the past three years I've cried more than you have in your life. Because you told your stupid boyfriend to rape me. Because I got freakin pregnant to him and because I was too scared to even speak!" Dana crowed. "Because you ruined my life! And the second I come back to PCA you do it again!"  
"I honestly didn't know!" Katie cried.  
"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!" Dana screamed. Scott began wailing and Logan picked him up. At this Katie looked up, she wiped her eyes and looked at the crying infant.  
"He's... he's beautiful." She mumbled eventually. "Dana you don't have to believe me. And I think I deserve to be beaten up way worse than Nicole but... before you do... Can I just say something?"

Dana sighed.  
"If you must." Katie turned to Logan who couldn't look her in the eye.  
"I was with Clayton a few minutes ago," Katie confessed, shaking slightly. "And... well. We weren't discussing Dana. He'd gone down to the drug store for me." Katie bit her lip so hard it bled. "I know you probably don't care anymore. But uh..." She pulled something out of her coat pocket and showed him it. A pregnancy test. Logan paled considerably.

A/n: Show of hands, who believes Katie didn't have a clue about the rape.


	9. Cliffhanger

A/n: I feel sorry for Katie.

Chapter 9: Babynapped

"You think you're..." Logan trailed off.  
"I've never been late before." She mumbled sadly. "Never."  
"But we've already proven you're unfaithful." Nicole hissed. "There's no proof it's Logan's."  
"I never slept with Clayton ok!" Katie defended herself. "I made out with him because I hoped it'd push Dana out of the picture. If IAM pregnant it's definitely Logan's. I'm scared guys. I know this can't be like a MILLIONTH as bad as what happened to Dana. But... I didn't know he raped her." Katie sighed. "Go ahead then Dana, hit me, I deserve it. But uh... watch the stomach."

Dana was pale and shaken.  
"You're... pregnant." She mumbled. Dana's large brown eyes became teary and she looked at Logan for help.  
"I dunno what to say!" He said eventually, he couldn't handle the look in her eyes. She wanted to be kissed and have it all made better and he couldn't do that for her.  
"You can say I'm jealous... if you want..." She whispered sadly. "Because I am." She glanced at Scott in his arms and sighed. "I'm not gonna press charges." She spat at Katie. Katie nodded.  
"Thanks SO much."  
"But I am gonna walk out." She said decisively.  
"Dana don't?" begged Zoey.  
"Reconsider." Pleaded Chase.  
"Like I can show my face around here!" Dana cried. "I've got the man who raped me strutting around like he owns the place. The girl who ruined my life walking around carrying the child of the boy I'm in love with. And the guy I'm in love with who thinks I'm a jealous bitch." She muttered the last part. Logan didn't know what to say.

"Stay tonight." He said eventually, when his tongue stopped twisting itself in knots. "Stay, let everyone get their heads sorted out. You can leave tomorrow." Dana sighed and nodded. She stood up and took her son from Logan.  
"Oh and uh..." She paused then looked at Katie before looking back at him. "Congratulations." He sighed as she left talking to Scott. "How about mommy gets you some ice cream yeah?"  
"Kay Dana."  
"For the last time kid, it's MOM." She mumbled. Everyone looked at Katie who fell to a seat on the bed. She looked sick. Logan sat beside her, not knowing how he was supposed to react.

She lay her head on his shoulder, her face a picture of depression. Half his mind told him to cuddle her, to promise her that he'd stay with her and that he loved her, the other half wanted to strangle her. She was the cause of all Dana's grief. Dana... the look on her face had made him want to cry. Did he love Dana?

* * *

Dana surprised everyone by sitting with them at dinner. She sat across from the silent Katie and Logan, between Chase and Quinn.  
"So..." She said eventually.  
"Where's Scott?" Chase asked, hoping to start a conversation.  
"Upstairs asleep." She snickered. "Hopeless thing."  
"Cute though." Katie mumbled.  
"Shut up." Logan snapped. "You don't have the right to talk to her about him." Katie cringed at her boyfriend's sharp tone.  
"Sorry." She muttered softly.  
"S'ok." Dana shrugged. The two girls could not look each other in the eye, and Logan couldn't look at either of them. He felt guilty about letting Dana get hurt, and sick at Katie for hurting her. How could he not have noticed? 

Nicole gave a squeak, causing everyone to stare at her. She pointed at a looming figure.  
"Hey Logan, mind if I steal your girl for a little while? Things to discuss." Katie leapt up and shocked everyone.  
"YOU!" She howled. Clayton looked ataken back.  
"Yes me..."  
"YOU!" Katie saw red. She grabbed Logan's fork and went to attack him. Logan lifted her around her waist clean off her feet. She was hysterical, kicking and screaming as Logan tried to stop her.  
"You think you can take him!" He snapped. "Don't be an idiot."  
"You wanker." Katie said, still in her boyfriend's tight grasp. "You're wicked! You're horrid! How could you!" She started towards him again and Logan forced her into remission. It was now beyond everyone's doubt that she had not known about the rape. She was furious.

"How could I what?" He demanded.  
"You don't get it do you! You ruined her life! You're the reason she stopped talking! You're the reason Logan hates me!" She screamed.  
"I ruined her life. I seem to recall you weren't exactly innocent in this!"  
"YOU RAPED HER!" Katie howled. "I DID NOT TELL YOU TO DO THAT!"  
"Yeah you did."  
"Don't you DARE!" She screamed. "Don't you DARE make me out to be the bad guy in this!" Her voice was a high shriek. Logan was having to fight to keep her still. "You're the one with a three year old son upstairs asleep! You're the one who took it upon yourself to casually rape her!"  
"You said 'do anything it takes I just want her out'!" Clayton snapped. At this Katie paled. She stopped struggling and slid to the floor.  
"Oh god." She whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I did. Oh god." She repeated.  
"You weren't to know." Dana said very quietly. "It's ok Katie. You're..." The word felt weird. "forgiven."  
"This is my fault." Katie said tearfully. "I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Nicole said sympathetically.  
"No Katie, it's not." Logan said with a hefty sigh. He took her arm and pulled her up, she stood slightly away from him, as though ashamed to be in his presence.  
"It is!" She wailed. "I should just go throw myself off Mystic Cliff! Nobody would miss me." She buried her face in her hands/  
"Mystic Cliff." Clayton smirked. "Nice place to end life. Really pretty." He said eventually.

"Now," Clayton said. "That that's cleared up. I just wanted to ask you the result of the test." Logan paled. He had totally forgotten. Katie scowled.  
"I'm not telling you." She snapped. Clayton stepped towards her, placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head, he darted down and hissed in her ear.  
"Could always thump you in the stomach to ensure it's negative." He hissed. Katie yelped. At this Logan reacted, he jumped forward and grabbed Clayton. He punched him very firmly in the jaw.  
"Dana might not let me fight her battles, but Katie does. Now back off, before I hurt you." He hissed. It felt good to get revenge on Clayton even if it was only one punch.  
"Wrong move Reese." He snapped. "You'll all pay for that." He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Thanks." Katie whispered sadly.  
"Positive or negative?" Logan asked coldly. She forze at his cold tone. Knowing he wouldn't like the answer  
"Leave me alone." She mumbled. Logan felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.  
"Kay." He muttered hopelessly. He sat back down at the table, stabbing his plate pathetically. Katie's adrenaline levels were too high though. She couldn't sit still, and she kept fidgetting. It made everyone nervous, when half an hour later she still hadn't calmed down.  
"Will you behave." Logan growled.  
"I'm scared." She said earnestly.  
"Why, it's me he's mad at." Logan growled.  
"I'm scared for you too."  
"Don't read me the innocent act Katie." His voice was horrid.  
"Logan." Dana snapped. "She's right." Katie looked shocked at this. So did everyone else. None more so than Logan. "She's scared for us all. She's worried for herself, for you. And I think maybe even a bit for me and Nicole too." Katie nodded in agreement.

"Dana! I heard you were back, but when I went to your room you weren't there." It was Vicky  
"Hey." Dana said hollowly.  
"Still the messy one I see." She giggled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoey questioned.  
"Her bedroom. It's a car wreck." Vicky laughed. She waved and walked off.  
"Your room... it was tidy." Chase said eventually. Without another word Dana leapt from her seat and sprinted towards the building. Logan seemed to have the same realisation as her.  
"Scott!" He said in shock. Everyone abandoned their food and hurried up to the girls dorms. They found Dana on bended knees in her dorm on the floor. The room had been absolutely totalled. Scott wasn't there.  
"We have to call the police Dana." Zoey said terrified at what that man could do to a three year old boy. Dana was distraught.

"Oh god." Katie said, bursting into tears again. Nicole started to shake.  
"Shut up." Snapped Logan. "Zoey call the police. We have to send out a search party."  
"No point." Katie sobbed.  
"She's right he's probably dead." Dana whispered.  
"Not yet." Katie said shaking her head.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Logan warned. "Dana he'll be fine. We have to go look for him."  
"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Katie said suddenly, turning on her boyfriend very violently.  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"  
"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Katie screamed at him.  
"You do?" Chase asked in shock.  
"Where?" Dana begged. Katie's bottom lip trembled.  
"It's a pretty place to end life." She whispered, repeating Clayton's words.  
"Mystic Cliff!" Logan said. Dana gave a stiffled wail, chewing on her fist. "God I love you." He said kissing Katie's cheek. Everyone hurried downstairs.

"My car won't hold everyone." Logan said. "Dana, you're Scott's mom, you come. Katie, Nicole, you know Clayton best. Chase, you might be needed to help me if he has to be fought off." he beckoned the aforementioned four inside.  
"Whatta we do?" Dustin asked.  
"Call the police." Logan ordered. Dana sat in the passenger seat beside Logan. Her face was totally blank. "It'll be ok." Logan promised her, squeezing her hand. She said nothing, but continued to stare ahead. Logan hit the gas pedal and drove towards their destination. The three girls in the car were crying, Chase was all nervous and Logan felt his heart beat.

The cliff was a beautiful place. The sun was setting and made everything glow gold and red. Logan stopped the car a few metres from the one infront. Everyone piled out. Clayton was there, on the ledge, Scott in his arms.  
"Clayton. Don't you DARE!" Katie snapped.  
"Shh." Chase ordered. "Sensitive situation. Can't rush in."  
"Hey Dana!" Scott said excitedly. "Come look! S'pretty like grandma's painting!" He crowed, looking over the edge. Clayton let him teeter before dragging him back into his arms. Dana squeaked lightly.  
"He's a baby!" Katie cried.  
"Yeah and he's my baby, so I can do whatever the hell I like."  
"Awww, Dana he said a bad word!" Scott tattled. For a three year old who's mother had barely ever spoke to him, he had amazing language skills.  
"I know, baby. I know." Dana said, for lack of anything else to say. She didn't like how close to the edge Scott and Clayton were.

"S'a long way down." Clayton said. Dana nodded. She stepped closer towards the two, but Logan snatched her wrist.  
"Don't." he warned  
"Get off Logan." She snapped. "Clayton, can I approach?" She asked desperately.  
"One more step and I'll throw him off." At hearing this Scott suddenly howled.  
"Mommy I'm scared." He cried, thrusting his arms out for his mother. Dana gasped.  
"He just..." Dana felt her tears choke her. "He's never called me mommy before." He had on occasion refferred to her to other people as 'My mommy' but had never addressed her as it. Logan rubbed her shoulder.  
"Clayton, he's only three."  
"I won't press charges." Dana promised. "I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. Just PLEASE don't hurt him." She begged.  
"Shut up you." Clayton snapped. Dana chewed her lip.  
"What'd she ever do to you Clayton? You were hurting her for me... I want it to stop. This has gone too far." Katie said. "I call it off. Give him back to her."  
"He's part mine." Clayton snapped. "She's had him for three years."  
"Then apply for Custody!" Dana said desperately."Throwing him off Mystic Cliff will get you put in jail." Scotts wails made her feel dizzy.

"Jail doesn't scare me." He said with a smirk. He lifted Scott by the shirt and dangled him over the cliff. Dana clenched her eyes shut.  
"I love you baby." She promised her son.  
"MOMMY HELP IT'S TOO HIGH!" He screamed. Dana placed her hands over her ears, unable to deal with her sons please for life. She turned her back on him. Unable to see him so distraught. Logan held her close to him. "MOMMY!" His screams became louder and more desperate as his shirt began to ride up.  
"Scared Katie?" He asked.  
"Deadly." Katie whispered, staring at the terrified looking child writhing in his grasp. "Gimme him Clayton. Please? Don't do this." He scowled at her.  
"You'd all deserve it." He said, looking at the boy, struggling. He smirked evilly.  
"Say goodbye to mommy kid."

A/n: LITERALLY a cliffhanger!


	10. Sacraficing

A/n: May be a character death in this chapter.

Clayton looked at her. Then Scott slipped.

Clayton caught him awkardly and pulled him back onto the edge of the cliff where he continued to howl. "Please. Just... let him go." Clayton let go of Scott's shirt, but being three years old he didn't run to his mother, he lay flat and kicked and screamed. Dana hadn't seen or heard, for all she knew he was in the ocean by now.

Logan slid Dana onto Chase, she didn't seem to care. Scott however seemed to value his life. He got up and ran. As fast as he could. Everyone assumed he's head to his mother but he was too scared. He ran straight past them. Logan looked alarmed and turned. He started hurrying after Scott. But Scott took this as a threat. He'd been dangled over a cliff by one strange man and Logan was not much better. He ran faster and faster.  
"SCOTT!" Logan screamed suddenly. But it was too late. Scott had already seen it. A large truck headed towards the three year old at an alarming speed on the mountain road.

Nicole screamed. Chase held Dana as tight as he could, she still hadn't raised her head or removed her hands so was blissfully unaware of the scene unfolding a few metres away. Then Katie realised what Logan was going to do.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" She begged. But Logan had already done it. He leapt forward and pushed Scott just as the truck hit. There was a sickening crack and everyone closed their eyes. Not daring to see who had been hit. Katie was the first to open her eyes. She gave a cry. Chase opened his eyes and felt sick at the sight. Nicole gave a whimper. Everyone saw.

The small boy was stood on the side of the road looking down at the lifeless body of his saviour which was steadily being surrounded by a pool of blood. The dark red blossoming caused everyone to fall silent. Katie was the first to make a noise. It was a wretching noise and Chase knew she was vomitting. Nicole hurried to the roadside, and picked up Scott before any harm could come to him. He was screaming loudly. Chase knew Dana loved Logan as much as Katie did, and knew her reaction. So he pressed her head into his chest, hoping to keep her from looking up. Dana took this as a signal that Scott had been or was about to be dropped and gave a dry choke.  
"Gross." Said Clayton. Katie was too busy to hit him. Nicole hit 911 on her cellphone and told them the situation.

"Is he dead?" Chase asked Nicole gently as she tried to soothe a screaming Scott.  
"I dunno, he's not moving and..." Nicole broke off, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's really pale." Chase kissed Dana's head and cuddled her as tight as he could. For a long while there was silence, but having not felt Chase move for a long time, Dana took her hands from her ears and heard her baby crying close by. She jumped out of his grasp and took him from Nicole.  
"Yes!" She cried. "Baby I'm never EVER letting you go again never ever. I promise." She grinned and smotherly-mannered kissed him. Then she saw everyones distraught faces. "What?" She whispered. Katie gave a howl like a wounded dog. Dana did a headcount. Katie, check. Chase, check. Nicole, check. Scott, check. Clayton, unfortunately, check. Logan... "Where's..." She breathed.  
"It's not your fault." Chase said softly.  
"IT IS!" Katie screamed. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STUPID KID!" She wailed. Dana choked and shook her head.  
"She doesn't mean that." Nicole promised. Dana was struck with silence. She didn't know what to say.

"HE'S DEAD HE'S DEAD AND I HATE YOU!" Katie cried falling to her knees. Nicole cuddled her head to her knees. Dana shook her head. She's just seen him a few moments ago. She cuddled her baby close to her.  
"Logan went snap." He whispered sadly and innocently.  
"Snap?"  
"The noise..." Chase said hollowly. "Guess it was a snap."  
"he went... over the cliff?" Dana asked. Chase shook his head. "Clayton..." She made a strangle motion. Chase shook his head again.  
"He ran into the road after your little boy." Katie spat viciously.  
"DON'T turn around." Chase warned. "It's not pretty." Dana rigid her back. behind her lay Logan's body? She found that impossible to believe.  
"He ran into the road after your kid." Katie repeated. "Now he'll never see ours." She clutched her stomach and everyone felt dizzy. Katie being pregnant was another knock in the head.  
"He might not be dead." Nicole whispered hopefully, but nobody believed her as much as they wanted to. The sound of ambulance and police sirens seemed so distant to Dana.

The next few hours were a blur to her. She sat in a hospital listening to Katie's wailing. She was vaguely aware of someone offering her a cup of coffee, it could've been Chase, she was very aware of the clock ticking.  
"We need to ask a few questions." Said a police officer. Dana was miles away.  
"Dana maybe it's best if..." Chase started. The officer gave a shake of his head. He left them to argue.  
"What, if I turn him in. What good'll it do?" She snapped. "See whatI did by telling on him. I endangered my son's life. And I think I just made Katie's kid fatherless so well done. I don't wanna press charges."  
"Dana you have to!" Nicole cried. "It's not safe at PCA til you do."  
"THINK ABOUT IT DIMWIT IF I TELL ON CLAYTON THEN KATIE GOES DOWN TOO! THAT KID JUST LOST IT'S DAD DON'T TAKE AWAY IT'S MOM OKAY!" Dana screeched.

Everyone was silent after that. Katie was rubbing her stomach repeatedly.  
"Dana." She said eventually.  
"Hm,"  
"I'm scared." She bit her lip. "How d'you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Raise a kid on your own?" She asked, a terrified tone in her voice. "You did it..."  
"You won't be on your own." Dana promised.  
"We're all here." Chase assured. Katie sniffled.  
"And maybe Logan will be." Nicole cooed gently.

A few hours later though visitng hours were over, and everyone was sent home, well back to PCA. Dana didn't say another word. It didn't seem real to her that Logan was knocking on death's door. Everyone had said the body was awful. Dana hadn't turned she hadn't seen it. Maybe that's why she couldn't believe it.  
"I love him." She told her son whilst he slept. "And I wish he'd have been your daddy. But he's not. So..." Dana kissed him gently.

* * *

When asked to describe Comatose. adj 2: in a state of deep and usually prolonged unconsciousness; unable to respond to external stimuli; "a comatose patient" 

Dana was conscious. But she felt she wasn't, nothing touched her. Katie was in a similar state. However, Logan was comatose. Laid in hospital with bndages around his chest. Dana could feel him slipping from her. She knew even if he lived he'd never be hers. It sickened her slightly, because in a way she wished he'd die. But quickly regretted it. Over the next few weeks life was rough for everyone.

The newly found Chase and Zoey seemed lost. The innocent ex Nicole was distraught. Michael, Lola, Quinn and Dustin hadn't seen it but they all felt the same. Dana was almost silent again. Scott shiverred everytime he heard a car go by. And Katie's hand was permanently on her stomach, which, after 8 weeks of her boyfriend being in a coma was starting to potrude ever so slightly.

Clayton didn't strut around school, knowing he was on thin black ice. But seeing him still brought the girls to sobs.

10 weeks after the incident. Nearly three months. The call came through.

A/n: Dead or alive? Another cliffy from me. WEWT for Logan the hero of this chapter.


	11. Upsetting Phonecalls

A/n: Hehe. I am a big meanie.

Chapter 11:

Katie flung herself at him and kissed him deeply. He groaned slightly under the pressure.  
"Okay babe calm down." He winced. She kissed him repeatedly.  
"I thought we'd lost you." She gushed. He nodded gently as she sat on the bed beside him. Dana, Zoey and Chase were there too. It was then Logan noticed the small swelling in Katie's tummy.  
"Uh... how long was I out?" He asked in shock.  
"About three months buddy. Didn't think you'd ever wake up." Chase said sadlyshaking his head knowingly.  
"Three months that means... woah." He looked at Katie with wide eyes. "You're 4 months..." He slipped his arm over her shoulder.  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant baby...I'm sorry. You were asleep. And Dana said she'd help me if I kept it and... I was scared okay." Katie mumbled sadly.  
"I didn't even know you WERE... uh wow." She nuzzled her head into his chest which was still slightly sore "Okay..." He shushed her gently. He rubbed her shoulder and she nuzzled him closer, terrified she was dreaming. "S'ok uh... WAIT A MINUTE!" He suddenly remembered why he'd been in a coma. He looked around frantically.  
"What?"  
"Scott!" He breathed.

"It's ok." Dana said tearfully. "You saved him."  
"I did..." Logan relaxed a lot.  
"Thank you SO much." Dana said. "I can't ever EVER thank you enough for it Logan..."  
"Listen Dana. I would go to the end of this earth and back again for you." he promised. At this Katie took a deep sigh.  
"Never said that to me." She muttered darkly. Logan paused, he remembered he and Katie had never exactly broken up. He kissed her forehead affectionately.  
"You too." He promised. "And Dana I'd die for that kid any day... and before you start yours too now shush." He warned Katie before she could open her mouth "I'm glad he's ok."  
"Thanks." Dana blushed. Katie sighed again. Then she leaned up and whispered in Logan's ear.

"You sure?" He asked after a few moments.  
"Positive." Katie said with a firm nod of her head. Logan looked at her strangely. "Listen if you want..."  
"I know what I want Logan." Katie snapped. He nodded.  
"Okay. Dana." He beckoned her forward. She did as she was told and he took both of her hands. He pulled her slightly so she had to kneel on the bed. Then he kissed her. At first she didn't protest, and allowed him to, actually enjoying her wild moment then she pulled away and turned her back on him.  
"Don't." She muttered sadly, then walked off. Katie hesitated knowing Logan could go after her. She jumped up and followed.

"Dana."  
"Look he kissed me so DON'T start ok." Dana said sadly.  
"I TOLD him to kiss you." Katie whispered breathing slightly heavily and holding her stomach, remembering now that pregnant women aren't supposed to run.  
"Wh... why?" Dana questioned.  
"You win Cruz. I tried SO hard to separate you..." Katie smiled very softly and sat down in a spare wheelchair. "All I wanted was Logan. But... you were a threat."  
"I don't want him. You can have him." Dana muttered darkly.  
"Dana. I'm blonde, not stupid." Katie growled. "I know you love him just as much as I do. I know he loves you a million times more than me. But... he's not that sarcastic little brat he was a few years ago. He's a decent guy... the sort of guy who would stick by his pregnant girlfriend. If he could."  
"Then let him!" Dana howled.  
"Dana. He won't be happy with me." Katie shook her head.

"Dana... please."  
"I don't want to be the one to take him from you." Dana bit her lip. "I don't want to be the reason that baby doesn't have a da.."  
"FORGET the baby." She breathed. "My parents were divorced and I'm ok. Joint custody and all that malarky. But Logan loves you. He's loved you since you were 13 which is WHY I got Clayton to beat you up..." Katie hung her head. Dana flopped into the wheelchair beside Katie. "Don't make it that I did that in vain."  
"You SURE this is gonna beok." She asked eventually.  
"Definitely." Dana slipped her hand into Katie's and gave it a light squeeze. Katie smiled very weakly and squeezed back. Dana nodded and the two stood up.

"Dykes." Mumbled an elderly dementia patient. Katie and Dana quickly dropped their hands and blushed.  
"I draw the line at that." Katie giggled. The two walked through the curtain into Logan's room. Everyone fell silent. Katie pushed Dana softly. She stumbled and scowled.  
"I'm going I'm going. Don't rush me." She sat on the edge of Logan's bed. He smiled at her. She smiled back softly.  
"So..." He said eventually. She leaned across and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Scott!" Katie snapped. "Elbows off the table." Scott rolled his eyes. Dana snickered.  
"Told you so Scotty."  
"Mom." He moaned. Dana laughed and kissed her son's curls before helping Katie with the dinner. Logan crept in the back door when nobody was looking. He lifted Stacy from her highchair.  
"Hey gorgeous." He cooed.  
"Hallo Logan." Scott said quietly, not wanting the womenfolk to overhear.  
"Hello." he said bobbing Stacy on his hip gently. "Where's your mom?"  
"Making dinner with Kate." Scott complained. Logan got a wicked smile on his face.  
"Race ya?" He suggested. Scott hopped out of his seat and hurried past Logan into the living room, setting up his gamebox in seconds. Both boys wrestled roughly over the silver controller, Stacy crawled at her dad's feet. 

Eventually Scott won the silver controller.  
"Ha." He stuck his tongue out at his mother's boyfriend.  
"Yeah well I kick butt at this game." Logan stuck his own tongue out.  
"Guys." Warned Katie, picking up her daughter, so as to stop her getting stood on. "Dana will kill you."  
"Let her." Logan said, exploding Scott's spaceship. Katie giggled, and sat next to Logan.  
Katie giggled and imitated him.  
"Death can't stop me I'm Logan Reese! Wake up." She clipped him on the side of the head.  
"Hey!" he protested as Scott's alien's invaded his planet. Scott giggled merrily.  
"You're goin down kid." He abandonned his controller and tackled Scott, tickling him mercilessly.  
"Why do I bother?" Dana asked with a hefty sigh. Logan smiled shyly at her. He relinquished Scott and Dana came over and sat on his lap. he wrapped his arms around her."I set dinner up."  
"And we'll eat, we'll behave I promise." Logan apologised, kissing his girlfriends neck teasingly.  
"Promise mommmy." Scott swore.

They forgot the games and everyone went to eat. Katie's cell phone rang.  
"Hola." She picked up. There was silence for a long moment then Katie hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Logan asked his ex girlfriend. Katie was pale. She started to shake.  
"Kate... you ok?" Scott asked.  
"Katie..." Logan prompted. Katie suddenly burst into tears. Logan and Dana looked alarmed. Stacy started howling and Scott panicked.  
"Kate... s'wrong!"  
"Come with me." Logan said standing her up. He nodded an 'I'll fix it' to Dana and took Katie upstairs to her room.

"Katie?" He asked softly. She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. "Come on, you can tell me." He said softly. "Who was on the phone? Has someone died? Has there been an accident... tell me." He pushed. He sat beside her and she lay her head on his shoulder. She hated to admit that Logan was her best friend after all that had happened, but he was. "Katie..." There was a long unbearable pause then she uttered one word that sent Logan's head spinning.  
"Clayton."

A/n: The legacy continues. keep reading. AND PRESS THE PRETTY PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON LIKE NOW


	12. The fight

A/n: Haha not many people like me after that last chapter

Chapter 11

"Whatta ya mean?" He said, deathly pale. Katie was shaking too badly.  
"He's in town..." She muttered. "Says he's dropping in to pay us a visit."  
"No way in hell." he growled.  
"LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!" She squeaked.  
"Ok ok I'm sorry Katie." He cuddled her softly. "We'll think ok. When's he coming?"  
"How should I know?" She said rolling her eyes. He lay back on the bed and she cuddled sideways into him, her head and hair on his chest her knee over his leg. "Wasn't exactly a social call."  
"How about we all go out?" he asked, stroking her back softly. "I'll take you away for a week or something? Huh. To... Santa Barbara?"  
"How do we explain that to Dana?"  
"I don't wanna worry her y'know... so we're gonna lie. Do we need to stress her out over this?"  
"No..." She mumbled into his shirt. "No we don't. I'm scared Logan."  
"I know I know."

Truth was Logan was just as scared as she was. He felt obligated to protect Dana, and her son... but also Katie and his daughter. He knew Clayton was bad news, and an hour later as everyone sat in his car tensions were higher than ever.  
"Logan baby... why're we going to your parents?" Dana asked confused. Stacy was getting restless and screaming, Scott was bored of his video game and Dana was confused. Katie just stared out of the window.  
"I felt like visiting them. They wanna see how big Our Stace got, and they haven't seen you and Scott in ages."  
"Ok ok." Dana was not impressed.

* * *

She folded her clothes and lay them on the side of the bed. She crawled up the bed and into her boyfriend's arms.  
"We allowed to fool around with your parents next door?" She asked cautiously, kissing him.  
"I'd rather not." He said gently.  
"I'll be quiet." She promised him in a seductive teasing tone.  
"Dana look... I'm not in the mood ok." He pushed her back.  
"Woah. Logan Reese... what is going on! There's never ever been a day of your life you've not been in 'the mood'..."  
"I'm entitled to a night off." he growled.  
"We spend the night together once a week usually maximum coz of Stacy and Scott!" Dana was slightly distressed at her boyfriend's lack of interest.  
"Yeah well... tomorrow or something." 

"Look Logan are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" She demanded.  
"I'm not..."  
"So there IS something going on." She said angrily.  
"Just go to sleep Dana." He turned on his side away from her.  
"NO!" She growled. She jumped up off the bed. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as a guy who can't even tell me the truth." She walked out and slammed the door causing all the lights in the house to go on. Minutes later, Katie Stacy and Logan's stepmom appeared.

"What was all that about?"  
"We had a fight, no big deal." Logan said trying to be casual. He and Dana surprisingly rarely fought. Katie bobbed Stacy on her hip.  
"You gonna be ok?"  
"Course I am mom. We always do this." he lied. She nodded and disappeared.  
"Can I come in?" Katie asked cautiously.  
"Sure, sure." Katie closed the door and slid onto the bed beside him.

"You guys never fight... was this about Clayton?"  
"Yeah. She's mad at me. I'd rather not talk about it. Hey angel." He picked his daughter up and cuddled her. Katie smiled softly. She lay her head on Logan's shoulder to get a better look at Stacy's face.  
"She looks more like you every day." She said gently.  
"I know. She's gonna be gorgeous." He tapped her nose and she giggled happily.  
"Ever think you'll have more?" She asked curiously.  
"Mmm... maybe someday. I'm not sure Dana's really into the whole lots of kids thing. And considering her last experience..." He said honestly.  
"If it were up to you..."  
"I'd have a million of them." he laughed. "They're awesome. Scott's a sweetheart and Stacy's a dream."  
"Cool. I want a lot too." Katie said eventually, stroking her daughter's light brown hair. "But I want them all to be to one daddy."  
"You mean AFTER Stacy?" He questioned.  
"No. Stacy too..." After a long awkward moment Logan said  
"Oh."

"Uh... was that out of line?"  
"A little." He confessed. She bit her lip, feeling incredibly out of place.  
"Sorry... but. Stacy's dad. Told me he loved me. He was so sweet. He cuddled me and... if I cried he stayed with me. When Stacy was born he held my hand in the hospital..." Katie closed her eyes.  
"You should go now." Logan told her, feeling a little awkward. She nodded. She took Stacy from her dad.  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
"S'ok."  
"No... I mean sorry in advance." Katie leaned down and kissed him. It started innocently, but she dared to deepen it. Logan was befuddled. Her spare hand snaked up behind his neck and his hand found it's way to her waist. The kiss was veering seriously dangerously until Stacy started screaming. They jumped apart. Logan swore under his breath and Katie hurried from the room.

* * *

The next day breakfast was tense. Logan and Dana weren't talking, Scott was confused. Katie was nervous and Stacy was restless. Logan's parents didn't know what to think.  
"Logan..." Dana said coolly, being as civil tongued as she could manage. "Pass the milk?"  
"I love you." He blurted. She smiled very softly.  
"I love you too." She whispered. "I'm sorry I yelled." She said hurriedly.  
"Sorry I acted kinda cold." He apologised.  
"I love you." He said again as though scared she'd forget. 

Katie rolled her eyes. Her cell phone rang. For a moment she just stared at it, then picked it up. She pressed pick up.  
"Why aren't you home?" His voice said.  
"Because I'm not..." She tried not to let her voice quiver.  
"Not much of a hiding place, for the key I mean. Any idiot could find it."  
"Oh..." She didn't know what else she could say.  
"Yeah. I'm sat on your bed right now." Katie was sickened. "I miss you." He said gently.  
"Uh... if you say so."  
"I'll find out where you all are Katie." Katie sighed.  
"Whatever."  
"See you soon... sweetheart." He said silkily. Katie hung up and sighed. Logan looked at her and she nodded.

"Dana, you feel like going shopping with my mom she wanted to talk to you." Logan said. Dana's face lit up and she looked at Logan's stepmom. The two began gossiping and giggling. Logan slid from the room and Katie followed.  
"He's in mine and Dana's apartment." She said.  
"Call the cops."  
"He'll be long gone by then..."  
"What's he doing? All your stuff's there."  
"He won't burn it down or anything he's probably just jerking off on my bed. Logan I'm frightened... he said he'd find us." Logan chewed his lip.  
"This... sucks." he said generically. He sat on the couch. She sat beside him. "So uh... about last night."

"You mean... the kiss."  
"Yeah uh... what was that about?" he asked awkwardly. "I thought you and me were cool?"  
"We're supposed to be. I'm sorry. I just... I know you're with Dana. That kiss was way out of line. Sorry." She stared at the floor. "But I still REALLY love you." He sighed and chewed his bottom lip.  
"I'm sorry Katie."  
"It's ok. It was a long time ago." She mumbled. Logan felt very awkward. He still cared very much about Katie, but he was in love with Dana.  
"It's not ok." he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "What the hell was I thinking. You two moving in together."  
"I LIKE living with Dana. She's just... a very lucky girl is all." She muttered. "Must be nice... mommy daddy baby. Hear I love you every day... knowing the other means it."  
"I love you too but like a sister. Y'know." He said gently. Those were the worst words she could've heard at that moment. 'Like a sister' She wiped her eyes furiously to hide the tears.

"You understand right Katie?"  
"Yeah... yeah I... I do." She said distractedly. He rubbed her back but she flinched away. "I uh... gotta go... uh yeah..."

* * *

Logan did not know when it would be safe to go back home. When Dana asked him he always replied 'Maybe tomorrow' In the end Dana smacked him very violently, infront of his parents and Katie. Scott covered Stacy's eyes.  
"WHY THE HELL ARE WE STILL HERE LOGAN!"  
"Shh... Ok Dana ok." He sighed. "Calm down. We'll go home." Katie squeaked loudly. Everyone looked at her. Logan tried to ignore it.  
"Thanks. No offence guys but I miss my own bed." 

The ride back to the girls apartment was long and tedious. Katie didn't speak. She was more scared going back than she was leaving the first time. Logan noted how scared he looked.  
"I'm gonna stay at your place tonight." He added for a safe round.  
"Oh no you're not I'm mad at you." Huffed Dana irritated at the fact Logan was not being truthful with her  
"I'll stay in Stacy's room then. Or on the couch." Logan said. Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Suit yourself." It was breaking his heart that Dana was mad at him but he had better things to think about.

Nothing in the apartment had really been touched, some stuff had been moved around in Katie's room, nothing was taken or broken, to which logan was thankful because he didn't want Dana to freak.

When Stacy woke at 4am and started crying both logan and Katie got up to see to her.  
"Still scared?"  
"Deadly..." She mumbled, rocking the tiny infant. He stroked her hair lovingly.  
"Scared for you? Or Stacy?" He questioned.  
"Stacy. Nobody cares what happens to me." She shrugs.  
"Not true." Logan answered hurriedly.  
"Oh yeah. Like a sister." She grumbled. Logan felt bad. He knew she still really liked him.  
"Katie... behave," He took his sleeping daughter from her mother.

"I don't wanna behave. Dana's mad at you for the first time in like FOREVER. this is my only time I can tell youI love you and NOT worry about how Dana feels." She snapped. Logan placed Stacy in her cot and pulled the blanket over her gently. He kissed her sweetly.  
"Sleep well angel."  
"Logan... don't ignore me."  
"Ok... ok... I... sit down." He sat he gently on her bed and sat beside her. "I KNOW I can't ignore you... I don't want to. But... what else CAN I do Katie? Want me to tell you I love you? Want me to kiss you and say right I'm leaving Dana come on Katie let's get married? I CAN'T Katie."  
"Why not?" She asked tearfully.  
"Don't cry Kate please..." He begged. She lay her head on his chest. He hugged her gently. "If things had been different then maybe...but..."  
"Logan... stop talking?" She pleaded, just enjoying being wrapped in his arms. He did as instructed. After a half hour of silence she straightened up.

"Thanks."  
"S'ok." He shrugged. "Anytime."  
"Anytime what?" She queried.  
"Anytime you feel you want me but know you can't... just cuddle me." He said comfortingly.  
"What about when Dana's there?"  
"Unless Dana's cuddling me. Cuddle me anyway. Dana can't stop me hugging a friend." He said generically. Katie then leaned up and kissed him softly. It surprised him a little, but after last time it didn't. She broke off and looked at him hopefully.  
"Well uh... how did that feel?"  
"Good but Kate I..."  
"Don't talk." She kissed him again. Logan didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Hello Dana." A shadowy figure whispered, sitting on the end of the bed.

A/n: Over with. REVIEW NOW.


	13. PLAGUERISED

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED. SOMEONE HAS PLAGUERISED THIS STORY (on something called the WB forum if anyone knows what this is PLEEEEASSSE link me) I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNTIL IT'S SORTED. SO GIVE EM STICK FROM ME GUYS! **

However, I am not that mean. I will give you a teaser sentence that I hope should fuel interest:

'She actually wondered if they were even still together, and tried to imagine how her life might be without her.' Silence


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Haha evil me. SOMEONE (from this site) copied this story onto another forum (plagerised it). I'm not happy at the minute. At all. It's been taken down now thankfully. So enjoy the update.

Chapter 13.

Dana was used to sleeping alone. With the kids around, Logan came round on precious little occasion to spend time with just her. And if he did come, he rarely spent the night. She loved him very much, and often wondered about asking him to move in with them, as the nights got very lonely. But after the fight they'd had that was one of the farthest things on her mind when she'd fallen asleep. She actually wondered if they were even still together, and tried to imagine how her life might be without him.

She blearily opened her eyes, seeing a shadow above her bed she smiled weakly.  
"Ok." She murmered softly. "You're forgiven." She pulled back the covers to allow him in. He said nothing just climbed in beside her. She slid her arms around his torso, and lay her head on his chest. The black of the night made it impossible to see anything but his outline. He kissed her forehead. "Just... we shouldn't keep secrets from each other you know babe." She said into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her. She lay cuddled in his arms for the longest time. "Since when do you wear jeans in bed?" he shrugged. Then daringly Dana smiled. "Take em off." She whispered. Doing as instructed, he removed his jeans and kissed her. She moaned slightly, knowing they both wanted the same thing, gripping his shirt she pulled him down to her, granting him permission. He bent down and kissed her neck, starting to bite and suck, leaving a mark.

He was a little rough with her, but Dana heard that was normal after fights, having barely fought with Logan, she didn't know any better and just accepted it.

* * *

When she woke at 9am she was alone. Logan seemed to have got up already. She stood up, pulling her robe on for decency, not really caring if Katie saw her in her lingerie, but being a lady. Logan was sat at the table with his back to her. She tapped his shoulder and when he turned around she kissed him. But he pushed her away. She gave an indignant squawk. He relaxed seeing who it was.  
"Sorry Dana."  
"S'ok. I forgave you." He kissed her softly.  
"I gotta talk to you." He said awkwardly.  
"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you too. I haven't asked Katie but... would you like to move in with us?" Dana quipped so cheerfully. Logan was torn. On one side he would love to be closer to Dana and Stacy but... Katie was on the other side.  
"Can I say what I have to say first?" He asked. "If you still wanna ask me to move in with you afterwards then I will ok."  
"Um... Ok." 

"Katie kissed me yesterday." He confessed. "I SHOULD have pushed her away. I am SO sorry... I panicked."  
"Oh..." Dana said looking a bit confused. "I thought you two were cool." She bit her lip.  
"Me too. I... we made out, but it didn't get any further than that." He swore. Dana felt tears sting her eyes. "I didn't mean it to happen Dana." He said biting his lip.  
"Can I trust you it won't happen again?" She questioned.  
"Yeah. I... I promise." He swore putting his hand over her heart gently. She felt his hand against the thin of her robe and remembered how vacant he had seemed last night. He must've been worrying about that. Dana nodded. Using his spare hand Logan brushed away the tears, just feeling her heart. After an unbearable silence she slipped her arms around his waist and cuddled into him. He stroked her hair softly, feeling very guilty about last night.

There was a cry from the next room as Stacy woke up.  
"Ok if I go see to her?" Logan asked gently.  
"Yeah go ahead." She let him go, he kissed her quickly and hurried into Katie's room where Stacy was stood in her crib screaming.  
"Ok ok daddy's here c'mon you'll wake your mom up." He picked her up and bobbed her on his hip. She started to settle as Logan gave her her pacificer. He walked back into the kitchen where Dana was making breakfast. She was still crying and he felt awful.

"Love you."  
"Logan how come you say that all the time. Are you trying to convince you or me?" She asked pouring the milk on her cereal.  
"You. Most definitely you." He swore. Dana shrugged. Katie padded in.  
"Was Stacy crying?" She asked. She felt the tension and felt incredibly guilty, knowing Logan must have told Dana, she gulped.  
"Yeah... yeah she was, here." Logan passed Stacy into her mom's hands and looked at his girlfriend. "Dana?"  
"What?"  
"You ok?"  
"I'll be fine now shut up and eat." He could see it in her eyes she was not fine. He knew she was hurt beyond belief. Logan dipped his head to catch her eyes properly. "Logan... I'm sorry I've just been kinda moody lately." That word seemed to strike a chord in Logan.  
"You're not... are you... are we...?" His voice was panicky. Dana looked totally confused. "Uh... pregnant?"  
"Hell no! At least I hope not. That's the last thing I want or need. Uh no..." She looked to be calculating. "I can't be. Promise you. Calm down." She said gently. She looked apprehensively at Katie.  
"Are we cool?" She asked.  
"We're cool." Katie said hurriedly.

* * *

"Y'know we really should think about having a kid." Logan said thoughtfully. He remembered telling Katie about wanting lots of kids, and the look on Dana's face now was a picture.  
"We have a kid."  
"I mean my flesh and blood."  
"You have Stacy." Dana was avoiding the preposition.  
"Yours AND mine."  
"Logan, I said no ok." Dana said irritatedly. Logan scowled and climbed into bed beside her.  
"Why not?"  
"If you had ANY idea Logan Reese the HELL I went through with my first pregnancy and kid," She hissed. He just watched her rant. For about ten minutes solid she just yelled and her face was red and her hair was flying then he face just fell. "And THAT," She breathed. "Is why I don't want to have another kid. Ever. Understand?" She pushed her hair behind her ear  
"Why've you been so teary lately?" He asked her softly. He dipped in and kissed her gently.  
"I guess I'm scared to lose you." 

"I miss you sometimes." He said sadly.  
"I've always been right here." She said confusedly.  
"I mean I miss Dana! Danger Cruz." Dana grinned  
"You miss her?" She asked cheekily. He nodded. She dipped in and kissed him. "She's still around." He kissed her cheek very gently, laying her back.

"Be gentle." She ordered. "You hurt me last time."  
"I did? Oh uhm... sorry." He was alarmed he'd hurt her, and very gently brushed her hair back. Kissing her cheek and neck very gently she smiled. Logan jumped back six feet and yelled. Dana sat up.  
"What?" She asked in alarm her eyes wide and her hair tousled.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he demanded.  
"What is what Logan you're scaring me!" She breathed.  
"THAT!" He yelled again pointing his index finger at her. She hopped off the bed, and Logan dragged her to the mirror.  
"Logan... stop it." He tossed her hair sideways and showed her neck  
"That." he hissed again. She looked mildly shocked.  
"A love bite Logan..."  
"FROM WHO?"  
"FROM YOU!" She squawked

"My dad taught me to never EVER mark a lady!" He growled. "And I NEVER have done! So who is he!"  
"LOGAN STOP IT." She begged backing away having never seen him this mad.  
"TELL ME?"  
"HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING UNFAITHFUL!" She asked crying. "When YOU kissed Katie?"  
"Katie didn't leave tattoos!" He said flicking the mark on her neck. She hit his hand away.  
"YOU LEFT THAT." She said wide eyed. He looked totally hurt. How could she look him in the eye and lie?  
"When?"  
"Last night..." She shuddered. "Are you and me... are we ok?" She breathed. "You were... so cold to me last night..." Logan's rage was fading away with genuine concern for Dana. He had not been anywhere near her last night... was she going mad? "You... you didn't speak... kept the lights off... made it feel like..." she sniffled gently. "Like back when..." Logan suddenly realised what had happened. He felt sick.

He'd been in the apartment... she could be dead. And she must've been...  
"Oh god Dana..." He breathed. He sat on the bed and enveloped her in his arms. For a long time there was silence, and Logan KNEW he had to get Katie out of the apartment, Dana too. But Katie was most at risk, and Dana's young son. "I promise... never again. Never ever ever."  
"The baby thing... we'll work out a compromise ok." She said awkwardly. He lay her down and just looked at her.  
"You..." Was all he could say. He kissed her softly and just held her. Despite all panic buttons blaring, Logan fell asleep, with Dana sleeping in his arms.

* * *

A scream awoke the two lovers, from their peaceful innocent sleep. Logan's heart was racing, whereas Dana was just curious. Another scream was issued, and Logan was on jhis feet.  
"STAY THERE." He demanded.  
"No!" She hopped up.  
"If you love me you'll stay." He warned her. She looked hesitant but then another sound echoed, something that made her blood freeze. Another scream, but this time instead of sounding like Katie, it was most definitely Scott. Logan fled the room, into Katie's bedroom where the comotion was coming from. Scott was sat screaming on Katie's bed with Stacy, Katie was being held at gunpoint by Clayton.  
"Gun down Clayton!" Logan barked, worried for her life. Dana slipped in behind him and Logan grabbed her and pushed her out of the door. "DANA I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN HERE I LOVE YOU BABY!" He said leaning against the closed door.  
"Well well well... if it isn't Logan Reese." Clayton smirked. "Your girlfriend... she's good when willing."  
"Shut up!" Logan hissed, glad the gun was no longer pointed at Katie who was shaking, pale as hell against the wall. Scott was screaming loudly, clutching his 'sister'. 

"Women and children." Logan growled. "Women and children... let them leave."  
"It's him I'm after." He said nodding at Scott. Logan stepped infront of the two infants.  
"Then you go through me. That child has done NOTHING wrong." Logan knew he was staring death in the face, and it terrified him, but he needed time to stall, so Dana could call the police.  
"Have it your way Reese." Clayton shrugged, pulling the hammer on the gun, her aimed it at Logan's forehead. "And don't worry..." He smirked. "Dana's in good hands."  
"Do I not get a last request? Last words?" He asked, hoping to stall a little longer.  
"Go for it."  
"Scott... don't you ever blame yourself for this... Katie... tell Stacy I was a good dad... and tell Dana I loved her..." he paused, staring down the gun barrel. "And Katie... tell the papers... my last words were..." He thought for a moment. "My apologies to my loved ones... for the nasty stain I left on the carpet." Against all odds he laughed. It was a form of hysteria.

"Nice sentiment Reese. GoodBye." Clayton put pressure on the trigger. Katie darted forward, just as the trigger was pulled, knocking the gun's aim away.

* * *

The next part of the story is uncertain. I know a few facts, from the papers that day, the news reports, and the police statement from a Dana Cruz. I know that four shots were fired, and two of the five in the room died. I know a lot of blood was left on the carpet, staining it for life. And I know Dana Cruz fainted when she and armed officers entered the room.

But that my dears, is for the next chapter.

A/n: Yes yes. Next chapter is the final one.

Who died?


End file.
